


The Story of My life

by juju0268



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju0268/pseuds/juju0268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle never thought about wanting more from her life. She was happy enough reading it from a book untill Ruby introduces her to Nick Gold. Can a woman love her husband but not be IN love? small refrences to drugs and homosexuality, nothing to bad though</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Can Love find a person even if they don't know they are looking for it?

Can you love your husband but not be IN love with him?

These are questions that people ask everyday, but not me.

Belle didn't work, she didn't have too. She was expected to take care of the house, which she did very well. Her husband expected clean clothes in his drawers and a meal on the table and a clean house, he didn't expect a lot. He was a good provider, a gentle lover, a good man all in all. He worked out of town a lot which left Belle to her own devices most of the time.

She had made a friend in the girl next door, Ruby. Belle and Ruby were very different from each other, but I guess opposites attract for they seemed to get a long pretty well. Ruby made friends quickly and easily but Belle was a bit more withdrawn, kept to herself. Ruby was always telling her she needed to get out, do something, make friends, but Belle had her nose stuck in a book most of the time, she loved to read. She also loved her computer, writing was something else she loved dearly.

She had never published anything but she felt sure that one day she would, it would happen, she just didn't know how to go about it. Belle had a routine. Every morning she got up and put a pot of coffee on, she loved coffee. The steaming hot goodness waking up her senses, it reminded her of Paris. She had always wanted to travel, to go to the places she had read about, but never had the opportunity to do so. She was a wife now, her place was taking care of her husband, well, when he was home that is.

She would turn on her computer, she loved hearing the little ding signifying that her machine was humming to life, waiting for her delicate touch as her fingers danced across the keyboard, finding her way to her favorite writing site. She tried her hardest, banging away, morning after morning, trying to find that perfect story, the one she could turn into a novel and make her fortune with. She could make a million dollars then Gavin would never have to work again, he could come home and they could learn to fall in love once more, like they used to be.

Ruby never let her play on the computer too late, usually by eleven or twelve she was calling Belle on the phone, the insistent ringing fighting its way through the haze of distant places that her writing and reading took her, anywhere except there, alone.

On this morning , a friday, Ruby called late. It was about one in the afternoon, Belle picked up.

"Good Morning Ruby." She could hear Ruby yawn loudly, must have been a long night. Ruby answered her sleepily, "Hey girl, you up?" Belle laughed, "I think the whole world is up chick, it's one in the afternoon, what's wrong with you, sick?"

"late night, but a good one. thinking about going to have a couple of drinks with a friend. He's back in town for a while, you'd like him, he's sweet, wanna come?" Belle sighed, why was Ruby always wanting to drag her out on the weekends. She had went a few times, but Ruby's friends and her never really hit it off. They were all single, partiers, most of them pot heads, they had nothing in common. Sometimes Belle wondered why Ruby bothered being her friend at all. She wasn't like her other friends. Some of them could be pretty... whats the word.. tacky and slutty, but then again so could Ruby, but Belle didn't mind. Ruby would go out for a night on the town then tell Belle all the details, it was almost as if Belle lived precariously through her friend, her friend who wasn't afraid to take life by the balls.

Gavin wasn't due home till sometime sunday night. He installed heating and air. He worked on large commercial businesses being put up all along the east coast. He had even went as far as Florida before, which was a long way from nowhere Maine. He probably wouldn't mind, he was always telling her to go do something fun. "Maybe just one drink, alright? Now who is this friend of yours, he's not some maniac that you found on the streets is he?" Belle heard peals of laughter in the background.

"NO, his name is Nick. He's from here, He went to our school but he's older, even older than you." Belle pretended she was offended.

"Look here girly I'm not that old. Thirty is not old."

"Well, it ain't young." more peals of laughter, Bitch.

"If you called to make fun, then no, I'm not up yet, we old folks need our sleep." Ruby snickered but apologised.

"Just kidding, your not old. Nick is forty, you all will have a lot in common, come one, he just got back and needs to meet some people."

Belle shook her head, "You mean your friends aren't good enough for him?"

"Not quite, he needs to meet some people who are more his age, he's a house-mouse too. You'd like him, it's just a few drinks." Belle could see where this was headed.

"I know what you want Ruby, you want me to drive, so you can get plastered, right? Well, why don't you just spend the night with Nick then, I'm sure that's what you two have in mind anyway, I'd just be a third wheel and personally I'd rather stay home than get dragged down the rabbit hole with you again. Last time you left me at the bar while you played pool all night with your pot-head friends, while I waited to take your drunk ass home."

That night had been a disaster, it was also the last time she went out with one of Ruby's group of friends who spent the night ignoring her because she didnt want to sneak around the back of the bar and get high behind the dumpsters, ridiculous. Honestly she had been glad when Ruby had all but passed out and she could take her home. She had never told Gavin, but he wouldn't have cared anyway, he never did.

"One drink Ruby, one." She could feel the smirk on her friend's face.

"I'll pick you up at eight, oh Belle this is going to be so fun. So you don't remember Nick? Gold is his last name. He went to school with James and Mary Margaret, remember?" Belle vaguely remembered a Nick Gold from School but he had been much older, and to tell the truth she didn't give much thought to James and mary Margaret's old friends, even if James was Ruby's big brother, honestly who cares.

"Wasn't he in the band, but got hurt or something on prom night?"

"Almost killed is more like it, and yes, he was in the band. Oh Belle he's so sweet. I uh have to let you know something though, I think he's a little bit gay." Gay? How could someone be a little bit gay? that was like being a little bit pregnant.

"You don't mind do you?" Belle gave a laugh.

"No, Ruby, I don't mind if Nick is a little gay, alright? How do you know he's gay, did he tell you that?"

"Well, I can just tell these things, I didn't have to ask him." Oh My God! How shallow can one person be, Belle thought to herself.

"What makes you think that, you can tell me, please let me in on this." Belle just had to hear this, she was sure it would be a doozy.

"Well, he's never made a pass at me, plus, he holds his cigarette funny, I just know Belle, now I gotta go, I'll be over tonight, bye." Ruby no longer seemed in the talking mood.

Belle hung up the phone, Ruby was sweet and endearing but sometimes she was as dumb as a rock, the way he holds his cigarette, how stupid.

Belle got off the phone and proceeded to take up right where she left off. Ruby was insane, what was she playing at Belle wondered. Why would she go have drinks with her brother's old friend who was twice her age, than try to drag Belle along? Belle tried to get back into her reading but unfortunately was not able to concentrate, so instead she took a shower and went for her morning walk.

The local park had a path built around it's perimeter, if you walked around it three times than you had walked a mile, she tried to make it there a few times a week. She never could get Ruby to come though. Ruby insisted that her legs needed no toning and they were the hottest pair of stems in town, Belle had to agree they were legs to die for, but Belle loved being outdoors and couldn't think of not enjoying the fresh air on a day like today. A small creek wound around about half of the walk, the water looked chilly as it swirled with a stong wind. She could get a glimpse every once in a while of a turtle or two, once she even saw a snake, thankfully it was far enough away where she wasn't freaked out. She loved wildlife, she just didn't want any of it on her, did that even make sense?

Eight o'clock seemed to come quickly and before Belle knew it Ruby was standing at her front door in a red skirt that hit her mid-thigh and a white long-sleeve silk shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves. She had dyed a red stripe in her long brown hair which Belle had to say she liked, (even though she didn't,but that's what you do for friends) which she now had braided as it hung well past her shoulders. Belle had dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a blue blouse that matched her eyes. "Hey there good looking" Ruby eyed her wardrobe, "You look like your on your way to watch your kids play soccer or something." Belle rolled her eyes.

"I said one drink, you don't have to get all fixed up when it's only one drink."

"Apparently not" Ruby retorted as she came in.

"Let me grab my jacket, the wind is picking up, your going to freeze your ass off in that short skirt, you know that right?" Belle was a realistic kind of person. It just didn't pay to be reckless.

"It's the price you pay to look this beautiful" Ruby laughed.

The Rabbit Hole was dark inside. A little music played off in the background, the jukebox sat on the other side of the room by the pool tables. A few people sat at tables, smoking and laughing, Belle felt out of place but Ruby was right at home. Ruby hit this bar almost every weekend. She loved the ambiance of the place. Plenty of good looking men and they let you run a tab. Her Granny had to pay her bill off now and then, but most of the time the men she met there paid for her drinks.

Belle had a look around the room as soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and off in the corner was a man, sitting by himself. Just about the time Belle was going to point him out, Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, "NICK!"

Belle wanted to roll up under one of the tables and hide, everyone in the establishment turned to see Ruby squeal and run toward the man with her arms stretched wide. Nick stood up and held his arms out for Belle's loud and noisy friend to grab him and pull him into a huge bear hug. Belle stood behind her, trying to blend in, hoping Ruby would hurry up so that they could take a seat. Nick looked at Belle as he hugged Ruby, he was smiling shyly at her as if in greeting before pulling away from Ruby. Belle smiled back. "You all want to sit? We will order a few beers, on me." They all pulled up a chair as Ruby began chattering away.

"Nick, this is my best friend Belle. She's been living next door to me well, just about forever." Nick dipped his head slightly in greeting, Belle smiled, he seemed very nice. His hair was longer for someone his age, it was greying slightly she could tell. His dark brown eyes looked kind as he ordered a beer from the waitress.

"What can I get you ladies?" Ruby spoke right up and ordered a beer, but Belle didn't drink beer, she ordered an almaretto sour." Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise, "not a beer drinker, huh?" Belle blushed, she didn't like bringing too much attention on herself.

"Is that alright? I can pay for it myself if it's too expensive, I've just never been a beer person." Nick didn't mind, he shrugged his shoulder and shook his head no,but didn't say anything, which would have been difficult to do since Ruby did enough talking for all three of them.

Belle noticed that Nick seemed quiet, as he sat there and listened to Ruby talk about everything from James and mary Margaret to who she was thinking about dating, she would occasionally ask Belle a question which she would answer before sipping her drink and watching the clock. He told them that he had been out in California, working on a farm for the past few years but decided home was where he needed to be since his Dad had been diagnosed with cancer. He ordered another round of drinks and then another and before Belle knew it they were in the midst of a crowd that had showed up for the friday night festivities. Some of Ruby's friends had spotted her and came over to chat. Belle decided it was time to go home. "Ruby, I think I've had enough, why don't we go home." Ruby was having none of it, she was just getting started, Belle stood up.

"Nick, it was very nice to meet you and good luck, hope your father does alright." Nick stood and shook her outstretched hand, "Thank you Belle. I just landed me a job right before you and Ruby got here, so I'm confident I'll be alright and thanks about my father." Belle nodded, smiling, He really did see nice and polite and she had to admit it, he was cute too.

"Do you need a ride?" The music and voices in the bar were drowning out his soft voice.

"What?" Belle strained to hear him.

"I said do you have a ride home?" Belle nodded her head yes before waving goodbye at both him and Ruby.

Ruby waved goodbye before turning back to her friends. She was used to Belle taking off like a scared rabbit when the real fun started, she always did. Belle turned back one last time before she walked out the door to hail a taxi to see Nick watching her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle let the air out of her cheeks as she flopped down on her couch, flipping her keys on the table. She had locked her car up tight and would go back for it in the morning. The taxi ride home had given her time to clear her foggy brain...just one too many of those drinks had her feeling dizzy, she needed to sleep it off.

Nights were the worst, she hated being alone. It wasn't that she was scared of the dark, she was an adult for god sakes, it just that she was...fine, she was scared of the damn dark. If she woke up in the night and had to go, she would sprint to the bathroom, making sure she didn't look down the hall. She would be fine once she was back in bed, under the covers. She never let her feet or hands dangle off the bed...monsters. No more zombie movies she would tell herself.

Gavin would be home tomorrow. She would make him a special supper, he'd like that. He loved boudin wrapped in bacon. Those cute little sausages with spicy rice in them. They were good, but anything wrapped in bacon was delicious, that was just a given. Maybe if she fixed him his favorite supper she might be able to pull a few words out of him during the commercials of his ball game. Gavin loved sports, a lot. Belle tried not to blame him, after all he worked hard and was away from home a lot, so when he did come home he wanted to indulge in his favorite pastime.

She didn't mind, she just wished that sometimes he would choose her over the television, just sometimes...even once, that would be great. Her mind replayed the night as she lay there, trying to fall asleep, she had a good time. It was fun to get out with a few friends and have a drink. Nick had seemed real nice. Her memories came back about him from high school. It had been his senior prom.

There had been booze involved, there always were when these types of wrecks occurred. He should have died, he had flipped the car down into a ravine. The girl that had been his date had been killed instantly. Belle remembered reading that they had a baby. A boy, just a few months old. After his mother was killed the baby's grandparents raised the child, her parents. Nick had been hurt very badly, on the brink of death for months. His leg had been crushed and almost ripped off his body. He had underwent tons of reconstruction surgery to it.

Belle had been in elementary school when it happened, but she still remembered it. Nick had faced charges for the girl's death. He had been negligent. He had been responsible for her death, the mother of his son. Belle didn't even want to fathom what that must have felt like, the guilt. She remembered that he had went to prison, but she wasn't sure how long. For Ruby to remember him, Nick and James must have remained in contact during and after prison.

The man she saw tonight didn't seem like a bad guy, he seemed quiet and reserved. She wondered how bad his leg was today, come to think of it she hadn't seen him walk, just stand up and sit back down again. She thought she might have caught a glimpse of a cane that had been hanging on the back of his chair, but now she wasn't sure.

She needed to get some sleep, not worrying about some friend of Ruby's and how badly he had messed up his life. Belle briefly wondered if that girl's parent's were still around, if he ever saw his son. Probably, but either way it was none of her business.

When the sunlight hit Belle's eyes, her stomach rolled,making her instantly regret last nights escapades. Her feet hit the floor as she made a mad dash to the bathroom, vowing never to drink again. When she was finished, she got a cold , wet rag and wiped her face off. Her eyes still streamed tears. Gavin would be home today, she couldn't wait. she was just tired of being lonely. Retrieving the car had been no big deal and since Dr. Hopper lived a few houses down Belle had caught a ride back to town with him and brought it home, she really didn't want to explain to her husband why her car stayed all night outside a bar.

She had the house immaculate and was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked up under her reading a book when he arrived. She sat up when she heard his hand on the handle of the door. A moment later he dropped his duffel bag in the living room floor. He looked tired. "Hey, I'm Home." His voice sounded exhausted but happy. He had been driving for six hours straight. Belle flew into his arms, holding him tightly, "I missed you." Gavin gently untangled himself from her limbs. "Missed you too, but I'm hungry. Did you buy any beer like I asked?" And it begins. Gavin couldn't do a single thing unless he had a beer in his hands while at home. He insisted that if he wasn't working, he just wanted to catch a little buzz and be happy. Belle just wished that wasn't all the time. She knew he was an alcoholic but Gavin wasn't about to admit it. He wanted to drink all the time, he didn't need to,he would say, he could stop whenever he wanted, the problem was he didn't want to.

Countless nights when Belle waited in their bedroom while he watched television, telling her , just one more then I'll come to bed baby. That one more beer,usually kept him out in the livingroom till one or two in the morning or sometimes he just never came to bed. She'd get up and turn off the television and cover him up where he had passed out on the couch, sometimes he'd still have the beer in his hand.

"What's for supper?" Gavin wanted his basics. Meat and potatoes, since he spent a lot of time on the road, a home cooked meal and a few brewskies were what he was craving more than anything. Belle rushed and set dinner on the table, maybe they could eat at the table tonight. She had everything set up perfect. that is untill Gavin picked up his plate and headed for the living room, "Just bring my beer in here honey, a game's coming on, don't want to miss it."

Belle's heart sank, this was her life, soooo exciting. She sighed as she jerked open the fridge and grabbed his beer, bringing it to him.

He looked up at her with a smile when she handed him his drink, "You don't mind me watching the game do you honey? I asked Mike and Gus if they wanted to come over, hope you didn't care." Belle felt deflated. He just got home and she wasn't good enough company, he had to go and invite his friends from work, hell, he sees them every day. She was pissed, but didn't feel like starting another argument over it.

"That's fine Gavin, whatever makes you happy. I had a few things to do anyway. I was going out to dinner with Ruby as a matter of fact." She hoped Ruby wanted to go out and eat with her. Suddenly boudin didn't look very appetizing.

Gavin smiled up at her satisfied that she was content to let him have his way. "Wonderful Honey and thanks for all of this by the way, You so good to me, what would I do without you." Belle flashed him a small fake smile before retreating off into her bedroom, she would find somewhere to go.

A few rings and Ruby picked up the phone, "Hello Bells, Gavin's been home for two minutes and your bored already?" Belle couldn't lie, "He seems to be bored with me Ruby. I made him his favorite supper and he'd rather watch the game with his friends. Now I sound like an insensitive bitch because I want to spend a little time with him. I hate my life."

Ruby could hear the anguish in her friends voice. She knew that Belle and Gavin didn't have a very good marriage but other than support her, Ruby couldn't make any decisions for her friend, Belle would have to do that herself. Only she knew how much she could take. "James and Mary Margaret are going to meet Nick over at the Rabbit hole and I was going to meet them over there, why don't you come along." Oh no, not another trip down the rabbit hole.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, that's alright. You all probably have a lot to catch up on." Ruby wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Oh Don't be silly, of course you will come. It will be fun. I need a date. Be ready in an hour." Belle rolled her eyes, Ruby was just being nice, she had a date, Nick. Belle wasn't stupid. Nick might be a lot of things, complicated probably being at the top of the list, but gay wasn't one of them, not from what she could tell. The waitress from last night was practically drueling on him.

"Fine, I'll walk over when I'm ready, don't want to disturb the very important game going on over here." Ruby chuckled, "Of course not, and Belle, don't dress like a soccer mom tonight."

Belle thumbed through her closet trying to pick something appropriate. A dress perhaps. She pulled a blue on out and eyed it up and down, no. Maybe a skirt and a shirt, yes that would do. She found a nice burgundy skirt with a black top, she tried it on. Perfect. She tried on a few flats but the heels looked better, they showed off her legs. Maybe if Gavin saw her leaving in this he'd change his mind, and send Mike and Gus packing. She strolled out into the living room to see. They ignored her as someone made a touchdown or a basket or something.

"I'm leaving" She called, trying in vain to get Gavin's attention before she took off. He glanced her way briefly, "Have fun Honey, tell Ruby I said Hi." Fine, just fine. If he didn't care enough to even look at her when he hadn't seen her in a week then she would forget it, it was no use. Maybe She would have a better time with Ruby and the others anyway, she was almost certain she would.

For a saturday night the Rabbit hole seemed relatively dull and vacant. The night life usually didn't perk up till well after eight and it was barely six, good. Ruby and Belle were the last ones to arrive and of course Ruby was the loudest person in the room as she rushed over to her big brother and his wife, giving them big hugs before turning toward Nick, hugging him as well. Belle waved at James and Mary Margaret before sitting opposite Nick at the table, he smiled at her. "Geuss you made it home safe last night," Belle smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"I was fine, thanks for asking. That's not the first time I left the rabbit Hole without Ruby, she loves it here, I needed to get home." She noticed the cane this time, leaning up against the wall they were sitting next too that separated the dinning tables from the pool tables and small dance floor.

He noticed her looking at it, he felt compelled to give her a small explanation. "I need a little help, bum leg."

Belle nodded, "I know, I wasn't in high school but..." She trailed off, she'd rather avoid the subject, she didn't want to intrude on things Nick would probably not want to chit-chat about.

They all laughed and talked easily, waiting for their food to arrive. James had been running the animal shelter for sometime and Mary Margaret worked as a secretary for the town prosecuting attorney for several years. They were ecstatic to see Nick who basked in their praise about how good he looked. After they ate, the conversation turned toward Nick. James mocked complained about how he had offered him a job at the shelter but Nick had turned him down."Where did you say you found a job at last night" Belle asked. She remembered him saying he had one but she must have missed where he said it was. Nick looked a little embarrassed.

"It's here at The Rabbit Hole, you all are looking at the new bartender." Ruby had to put her two cents in.

"Yeah, now I get all my drinks on the house, right Nick?" Nick laughed, "I don't know about that Ruby, I've seen you drink, we'd be bankrupt inside a month. Everyone laughed.

"Think I'll put a few tunes on the jukebox, does anyone have some quarters?" everyone started fishing money up for Ruby. Within a matter of minutes a tune was belting out, Belle looked over and already Ruby was talking to a tall young man in a cowboy hat.

"She doesn't waste much time does she." Belle looked back and saw Nick watching her reaction to his words, she smiled, "I guess she never did, Ruby has always had men flock around her." James asked Mary Margaret if she wanted to dance, which she happily accepted leaving Nick sitting at the table with Belle.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" He held out a pack of cigarettes, Now Belle was going to see if she thought Nick held his smokes funny, he didn't. He looked just like anyone else who smoked, Ruby was crazy. He offered her one, she declined.

"I'd ask you to dance, but my leg, it doesn't always like me." Belle laughed, he was funny, she liked that in a person.

"It's been so long since I danced I don't think I remember how," He seemed nervous. "I'm not very fond of dancing anyway, never could do it, too clumsy." Nick looked like he found that hard to believe.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what do you do, for a living I mean?" He leaned forward a few inches so that he could hear her over the music.

"Oh, I don't work. My husband does. He stays out of town a lot, so I take care of things at home. I thought about opening a small book store in town but I guess I never really got around to it, plus I love writing, I'd like to get a job at the newspaper or something, but I don't think my husband would like it." Nick looked like he was working something out in his head, he frowned a little.

"Where is your husband, if you don't mind me asking?" Belle didn't mind telling.

"At Home watching a game with his friends. He just got home from out of town and he likes to relax." Belle shrugged her shoulders, "the game is on, he's very into sports."

"If I had just come home from out of town, I'd be with my beautiful wife versus some game." Belle blushed scarlet. His eyes seemed to see right into her. Did he just flirt? It had been so long since someone had flirted with her, Belle wasn't sure if he did or not, she felt like he did, she could feel the heat on her face and felt embarrassed because he was smiling at her knowing what he had just said had affected her somehow.

Belle drummed her fingers against the wooden table a couple of times before clearing her throat lightly and taking a sip of her sprite, thankfully Ruby returned, saving her from saying something stupid. "Do you guys remember George?" she motioned over to the man she had been talking too. "He said Ashley and all of them" which was that crowd of losers Belle was always hanging out here on the weekends with, "were on their way." Belle rolled her eyes, Nick laughed at her. Ruby excused herself when the man waved her back over to him. "I take it you could do without Ashley and all of them, judging from your reaction just now." Belle shook her head and sighed.

"Guess I'm just not into the nightlife like Ruby is, I must be getting old."

"Your not old. I"M old... Wait, how old are you?" Belle bit her bottom lip, didn't all women hate to divulge their true age?

"I'm thirty." Nick gave her a chuckle.

"Well, I'm forty and I'll trade you any day of the week. It's all down hill from here." They both laughed. Just about that time the door swung open and Ruby's little posse of friends came bouncing in, Belle frowned. "Don't leave on account of them, I'll feel like a fifth wheel." Belle felt suddenly sorry for him. She really needed to get back.

"I'm sorry but it's getting late and as much as I know that it's probably not true, My husband might possibly be wondering where I went. Although that is a remote possibility."

"Well, can I walk you out, I need to get back to the hotel as well, I need to take care of this leg, plus it's dark outside and you shouldn't be out there alone." Belle nodded as she picked up her purse and stood, pushing her chair away from the table. James and Mary Margaret were returning to the table and Nick said his farewells to them, promising to call them in the morning. They waved goodbye to Ruby before leaving but Belle could already see her friends dragging her over to the bar to order drinks.

Belle finally got to see Nick walk, he leaned on his cane. He was dressed in a black pair of jeans with a white button up shirt and boots. He wasn't a tall man but only a few inches taller than Belle in heels, Belle like the length of his hair and how it fell around his collar, he was an exceptionally handsome man, limp and all. The streetlights greeted them as they exited the bar. " My car is just over there" Belle pointed toward her Buick parked across the street.

"Well I need to be on that side of the street anyway, so would you care to help an old man cross the road?" They both laughed.

"Your not old Nick."

"I may not be old yet, but I have definitely lived a lifetime." Belle thought he must be referring to the things he had went through over the years.

They reached their car and Belle turned toward him, extending her hand, "thank you for walking me to my car, can I give you a lift to your apartment?" Nick took her hand, his rough calloused hand in hers was warm.

"I'm just staying over at Granny's, I can make it, thank you anyway. By the way, I had a good time tonight, maybe we can do that again sometime." Then he quickly added, "All of us I mean." Belle knew what he meant. Dinner alone with a married woman would be out of the picture and highly inappropriate.

"Sounds great, I'd like that." She retracted her hand, suddenly realizing that it was still locked with his and neither seemed to be in a hurry to untangle them before getting into her car and driving home.

When Belle returned home she found Gavin passed out on the couch oblivious to anything going on around him. She shook his shoulder to wake him but only received a few mumbled words before he turned toward the back of the couch in a snore. She covered him up with a blanket before shutting off the television and getting dressed in her night clothes she turned down the covers and climbed into bed with a book.

She tried to read but kept playing everything Nick said over and over in her head. He was very nice she thought. Someone would be lucky to have him. Belle figured it wouldn't be long before someone snatched him up and carried him off, she knew if she was single she would definitely consider it, but she wasn't, so she couldn't. She flicked off the light and tried to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle woke up feeling stiff, she had a crick in her neck. She rubbed at it as she sat up in bed. She groaned as her fingers rubbed into her neck muscles, relieving them of their ache.

She reached for her cell phone, nine thirty.

After going to the bathroom to take care of a little pressing business, Belle walked into the living room to find Gavin layed out on the couch watching television, big surprise. He smiled a lazy smile when he spotted her in the entryway.

"Good morning" he said as he stretched. "What's for breakfast?" Belle smiled, always wanting something, just never her.

"What ever you want, eggs sound good?" Gavin reached his arm out from under the blanket out at her,"Come here." Belle walked slowly over to him, taking the offered hand, he pulled her down on top of him and wrapped his arms around her. "You smell good baby" he buried his face in her long hair and inhaled her fragrance, Belle could feel his erection as it pressed against her belly, she was still a little mad that he hadn't wanted to spend time with her after just getting home from out-of-town and was in no mood for couch sex, she started to get up, he pulled her back down against him.

"Take off your robe and climb in here, I want you." OOO how romantic she thought with a sneer but she did as he requested, striping off bare as he held out the covers for her to crawl under. He obviously had waited for her to wake up, but why didn't he just come into the bedroom with her, was she not worth the effort?

She lay on top of him a few moments as he kissed her before quickly flipping her over to lay under him, he practically smothered her with his large frame. He smelled like sweat and beer, the odor filing her nose. "You feel good baby" he whispered in her ear as his fingers found her core, he rubbed at her with the palm of his hand before pushing two of his fingers roughly into her, She hissed as he pumped them slowly in and out. "Does that feel good baby?" His morning breath was assaulting her nose. She turned her head to the side, he took it as an invitation to kiss her neck. With her eyes closed Belle tried to relax and enjoy her husbands attentions, after all this had been what she had wanted, right? But It had been a while since they had done anything and she found herself a little sore. He had big hands with large meaty fingers, Belle raised her leg up over his hip, hoping to give him more room, making it more comfortable for her, maybe she was just hoping to get this over with. He meant to have her whether she was in the mood or not.

She gave a little grunt of pain when he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, she was dry, but Gavin wasn't considering that, he just wanted to fuck his wife, he figured she'd get wet once they got going. He plunged in, stretching her painfully as he pushed up into her. Gavin was not a small man, she cried out as he filled her roughly. He began to move in and out of her as she braced for each thrust. Gavin gripped her hard with his fingers, his hands digging sharply into her hips. He wasn't being gentle this time and she was sore from no attention, she just wished he would hurry. Suddenly he pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her stomach, Belle squirmed, searching in vain for a comfortable position as he mounted her from behind. his large warm hand wrapped around her belly, drawing her hips up, deepening every thrust, "Ooo you feel so good baby, do you like this?" Belle couldn't answer, only grunt as he rammed into her , making her legs feel like they were about to buckle with each thrust. Soon enough his movements became hurried as he grunted a few times, filling her. He raised up off of her thankfully, planting a wet, sloppy kiss on her mouth when she turned around. Belle resisted the urge to wipe it away, she felt dirty.

"Feel better darling?" Belle nodded before getting up, she felt anything but better. She gathered her clothes and went back to the bathroom, she needed a shower. The hot water washed away the evidence but Belle felt used. He used her for his own gratification, never giving a thought to her comfort or pleasure. Were all men that way? Belle didn't have anyone else to compare him too. She gently washed her arms and legs with the rag, the soap bubbling as it ran down her body, she caressed her limbs the way she craved to be touched. She watched the water wash away the bubbles of soap as she lathered her breasts, letting the hot water do it's job , pinking up her skin the way she liked.

Her mind wandered to Nick. She wondered what kind of lover he might be. His fingers had felt warm and inviting in her hand and she wondered what they might feel like caressing her skin. She could picture him smiling at her as he was hugging Ruby the other night, he had a nice mouth, there was something very pleasant about it when he spoke, when he laughed. Thinking about the sound of his voice made her crave to get another glimpse of him today, just a stolen moment or two. She wasn't saying she wanted to have an affair on her husband, just a little dose of Nick would do for her. He wasn't hers and he never would be, but hell, she was married, not dead. She could look as long as she didn't touch right? She would just fantasize about his touch, that would fuel enough fantasies to keep her happy for the next year. Lord knows her own husband sure didn't inspire any. Most of the time she was left to her own devices, Gavin's mind was focused on his own wants and desires, certainly not hers. She briefly wondered if he even cared whether she was satisfied when they made love. He never asked her, if she didn't climax when he did or before then she was out of luck, most of the time he fell off into a coma after he was finished without so much as a kiss when he was done with her.

Belle finished up in the bathroom and hurriedly made breakfast for her husband before making an excuse to call Ruby. Gavin didn't mind, he made no qualms about telling her he was tired and intended to spend it on the couch watching a game. He figured he gave her what she had been wanting, now he was ready for a little down time on the couch, hugged up to his remote.

Belle wanted to cry when Ruby informed her of her plans to go boating with Ashley and some of her friends. She wondered if Nick would be going along with them, Ruby answered her question before she could think of a reason to ask it. "It's just a few friends, you could come if you want Bells, I know your not crazy about them. I asked Nick but he has to work today. I told him he needs to get out and find a girlfriend, although Ariel down at the Rabbit Hole likes him already, Belle rolled her eyes, the waitress from the night they met.

"Ariel likes everybody Ruby, you need to warn him about her." Ruby laughed.

"I think Nick can figure that out on his own Bells, besides he's already had a few others approach him, don't worry, he'll get layed quickly enough, he's the new flavor in town, he won't have a problem finding a woman." For some reason Belle felt a stab of jealousy, Nick was her fantasy, not everyone elses.

"I have a few things to do in town today, I'll take a rain check on the outing with Ashley alright? Tell them I said hi and call me later when you get back home." They said their goodbye's and Ruby hung up, no doubt putting on her red bikini that left little or nothing to the imagination. Belle was left to herself to fill up her own afternoon.

After a few hours shopping, Belle decided she was hungry. It was well afternoon and she had decided to stop off at Granny's for something to eat. She was about to turn in but the flashing sign at the Rabbit Hole gave her another idea. They served lunch didn't they, And Ruby said Nick had to work today. Belle wondered if he was at work right now? He didn't own a car so the only way to find out was to go in. Her car seemed to have a will of its own because before she knew it she was in the parking lot of the Rabbit Hole. A few cars were there, so Belle felt like she wouldn't look like some stalker as she got out and went inside, pretending she was there for the food instead of looking for Nick.

"Hey there stranger" He immediately called out as she stepped in. It was as if he had been waiting for her. Belle smiled at him as he sat at a table, taking his break. He was leaned back in the chair smoking a cigarette, Belle took him in. He looked good. His hair made Belle's knees weak, she had a thing for long hair. Well, not too long, but his was perfect, she walked up to his table. He motioned for her to sit.

"What brings you in here? You didn't come here to see me did you? Belle laughed nervously, "Of course not, I was just out and thought I'd get something to eat." That sounded a little too rushed she thought as she sat her purse down on the table and took a seat, trying not to look nervous. She could smell his cologne, it was nice, she resisted the urge to breathe it in.

"Ariel, bring Belle here a menu." Belle looked up as a frowning Ariel walked over and handed Belle a menu.

"Thank you Ariel" Belle mumbled as she took the offered list and looked it over.

"The grilled cheese is pretty good if you're looking for a recommendation." Belle pretended to look over the menu, she wasn't very hungry now, just antsy. She felt like she was cheating, just sitting at the same table with him. It had to be all in her mind, they were doing nothing wrong she thought. She was getting something to eat and he just happened to be on a break, lucky break for her.

Ariel came back over and took her order, "I'll have a glass of sweet tea and a grilled cheese."

"It'll be out in a few minutes." Ariel took the menu and walked away to place her order behind the counter. Belle looked at Nick as he butted out his smoke.

"So how do you like working here so far, meet any interesting people?" What she really wanted to know was had he met any interesting women.

"A few, none as colorful as Ruby and her friends though." They both laughed at his remark.

"I'll bet." Belle couldn't think of anything to say and she was thankful for the drink Ariel sat down on the table, she took a sip, it was delicious.

"I need to get on the hunt for an apartment, but I'm not sure how to go about it. I don't know too many people in town apart from James and Ruby and of course you." Belle felt a little like he was asking for her help but didn't want to read anything into his comment that wasn't there.

"I know of a few places, I could get their numbers if you'd like. They are close by, so you wouldn't have any trouble walking there, untill you can get a car." Nick frowned at the mention of a car, Belle noticed. There was something he wasn't telling her, that was obvious as he avoided her eyes.

"Um, well I don't think a car is going to be in my immediate future, so any help with looking at these apartments would be appreciated. I get off work in about forty-five minutes, don't suppose you'd feel like driving me to look at some of them would you?" Belle looked surprised that he would ask her and not James, she didn't mind at all. The question was would Gavin mind? Hell, he probably would never find out and it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong. The problem was if anyone seen her with Nick in her car, would they alert her husband and cause a big ruckus?

Nick could sence her hesitation right away, he knew exactly what she was thinking, "I'm sorry. I don't think your husband would appreciate me taking up his wife's time, would he? If you'll just give me a few numbers I'm sure I can check them out." Belle sighed, she felt a pang of disappointment. She really wanted to spend just a little more time with him, but he looked like he was about done with his break as he gave her a soft smile before speaking. "My break's over, so I gotta get back, lunch is on me today." Belle just stared at him, he looked like a god to her. His dark brown eyes making her feel warm all over. She could only nod as he smiled before walking away, his cane in tow. Man he had a nice ass she thought. Belle couldn't help watching him before Ariel stepped in her line of sight, placing her sandwich on the table with a fake, cold smile. She knew exactly what she was interrupting. Belle stared at her sandwich, she wasn't hungry, well...not for grilled cheese anyway.

She looked up and saw Ariel leaning over on the bar talking to Nick, and giving him a clear view of her cleavage in the process, Belle made a hasty decision as she abandoned her lunch and walked up to the bar as Ariel and Nick stopped talking and both looked over at her.

"You leaving already, you didn't finish your lunch." Belle smiled at Ariel who stood up and started cleaning off the bar, she had the appearance of looking busy but it was obvious she was eavesdropping , waiting to listen in, she turned to Nick.

"It would be my pleasure to take you to see a few apartments, No one will mind I'm sure. I'll be back in forty-five minutes, that's when you get off right?" Nick nodded.

"I appreciate it Belle, really."

Ariel accidentally knocked over a few glasses, Belle smiled, she had over-heard their conversation, good. The waitress hurriedly started mopping up the spilled liquid with a rag. "Do you want me to put your sandwich in a bag so you can take it with you?" Nick offered. Belle shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'll see you in a bit." She flashed him a dazzling smile before turning around and walking to the door. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her leave, she didn't look back.

Belle hurriedly took her groceries home, finding a sleeping Gavin on the couch. She changed into some tennis shoes and a pair of blue jean shorts. she picked through a few shirts and settled on a baby blue tank top. the weather was getting warmer and she seriously needed to go buy a few new things to wear for the warmer weather. She decided to fix her hair as she waited anxiously for the forty-five minutes. Belle brushed at her hair as she talked to her image in the mirror. 'Your only helping him look for an apartment, nothing more. Why are you even changing your outfit? Do you think this is some kind of a date? Your being ridiculous, why is your heart beating so fast, stop it! 

She welded her brush like a weapon against her hair untill she had it tamed enough to put into a ponytail. She snatched her keys and purse and headed back to the Rabbit Hole. He was standing outside, leaning up against the wall by the entrance. Belle honked her horn as she pulled up and he climbed in.

"So where to first." He sounded genuinely excited to get out. Belle just hoped her voice didn't sound shaky.

"It's a few blocks up on the left. I think you'll like this one, it's on the bottom floor, I saw the sign last week." Belle could feel him watching her as she tried to keep her eyes on the road, she turned into the driveway by the for rent sign.

"This looks nice" Nick responded as he eyed the apartment. The price seemed reasonable as the LandLord gave them a key and told them to take a look. It was not large, just enough space for Nick. No stairs to impede his leg. He liked it. The best thing was that it was furnished, it had everything, Nick was ready to move in. As they looked around they came to the bedroom. Nick sat down on the bed."Oh, I love this mattress, sit down here and feel this thing." He motioned for her to take a seat. Belle felt a little shy but sat anyway, battling her nerves.

Nick bounced up and down, "Nice" He chuckled. It made Belle laugh as she bobbed up and down with his movements. Suddenly he just plunged back with his arms above him, "this may be the most comfortable bed I've ever felt Belle."

She laughed at his actions, he laughed back as she turned to him. He was laying beside her and when she looked down it was as if she were right above him, he smiled up at her, neither spoke for a moment, the silence filled the room. His smile faded into something more serious, Belle could feel her heart skip a beat when his hand came up and gently rubbed her arm. "Thank you, for doing this with me. It's easier when you have a friend with you, don't you think?" His eyes, oh god, she was lost in the chocolate pool of those eyes, swimming helplessly in their depths as she watched him, as she felt his warm hand tease her skin. She couldn't respond, she could only feel. She finally found enough sence to nod her head. she nibbled on her bottom lip, his eyes went straight to the action, staring at her mouth before returning to her eyes. "I think we should go ahead and take this one, don't you?"

Belle snapped out of her fantasy of him pulling her down and kissing her senseless on his bed. "Y-Yes, you should take this one if it's the one you want." She felt a little breathless as she watched Nick sat up.

"I guess we should go talk to the Landlord and get this all hashed out." He stood up and offered Belle his hand as she grasped it, allowing him to pull her up from the bed. He tugged just a little too hard as she stood and she fell into him. His arms went instinctively around her, helping her to gain her balance. She could feel his hands at the small of her back. "Oops, sorry, didn't mean to knock you off your feet." Belle wished he had, she felt off her feet as she tried not to cling to his arms, gaining her balance back, she just wanted to feel his arms around her, just once and now she had.

"It's me, I'm so clumsy, sorry, I didn't mean to fall all over you." Nick gave her a warm laugh that made his eyes twinkle in amusement.

"You can fall all over me anytime you feel like it, dearie." Belle blushed, he was flirting with her. She didn't know what to say. She reached down and grabbed her purse after he released her, giving her back a little rub before he let go of her. Belle was flustered, she felt like her body was going to spontaneously combust any second. Every where he had touched her body felt tingley now. She needed to get a hold of herself. They left the apartment and started making all the arrangements needed to get Nick into his new place.

Belle and Nick pulled up in front of Granny's so she could drop him off. He turned to her before getting out of the car. "I'd like to thank you with a dinner at my new place when I get moved in. How would next weekend work, I should be settled in by then. You and your husband both. Just to say thank you." Belle stumbled with her words as she replied.

"Well, that sounds great, unfortunately Gavin is leaving to go back out-of-town in a couple of days and He won't be back for a few weeks, so I'm afraid it would just be me." A slow growing smile washed over Nick's features.

"Geuss I'll just have to make do with you then, and save Gavin for later, that is if you'd like to come to my house and have me make you dinner...I mean have you over for dinner." Now he was stumbling with words. Belle laughed out loud.

"That sounds nice, I'd like for you to make me dinner." They both erupted into pools of laughter.

"Alright it's settled then, Next saturday at what, seven?" Belle shrugged her shoulders before nodding.

"That sounds fine, I'll see you then." Nick opened the door before turning back to Belle.

"I had a good time today, thank you Belle for helping me out, you're a good friend. I'll see you saturday." Belle nodded, smiling. He waved once before going into the dinner, the little bell on the door announcing his arrival.

Belle tried to look as if she hadn't just been out, helping Nick pick out an apartment, as if she hadn't only an hour ago been sitting on a bed with another man, been in his arms, even if it had only been for a brief second, then agreed to have dinner at his place without her husband. She went in her house to find her husband still asleep in the same spot as she had left him. She sighed before dropping her purse on the counter, it would be a long week.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPP

a few of you have written wanting a chapter of nick's POV, I'll try to slip that in here. I'm really happy with the way this story is panning out, I hope you all like it. I know I throwed that sex scene in there with Belle and Gavin to show a little of what kind of stuff he pulls with Belle. Gavin is not an evil bad person in this, he is your typical dumbass, self-absorbed , won't know what he's got till it's gone type of person. Most people like that don't realise what a pain in the ass they really are untill it's too late. this is coming right out of an exert of my life with a few tweaks so that's why it's so easy to write from Belle's POV. Of course this is totally AU. No curse. Not even an accent I'm afraid. I do want to go into a little about Nick and his life so I'm going to have him tell his story. I think I am going to model him slightly after Robert Carlyle's character in California Solo, except without all the shipping me back to Scotland because I'm an idiot who can't seem to get my life together stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick pulled up a chair at a table in Granny's diner.

He pulled a pack of smoke's out of his jacket. "No smoking in here Mr. Gold." Granny reminded him. Nick looked sheepish at her, "sorry Ma'am, just forgot." Granny gave him a decided "Humph" then smiled. She liked Nick, had known him all his life.

After James and Ruby's parents had been killed Granny had raised them, and Nick had been part of the package when it came to James. They spent every possible moment together. They had even taken him on vacation with them that time they all went to the mountains. He was a good boy. Granny hated to think about what had happened to him in his last year of high school, it had been tragic. He still bore the scars of that fateful night to this day. Some you could plainly see and others you had to look hard for, but they were there.

James had never gave up on him though. Even after he got out and moved to California for all those years. Granny had known why he had gone. It was to try to re-connect with his son. The boy's grand-parents had moved out to Nappa Valley and he had followed, hoping somehow that after all this time they would forgive him for the accident that had claimed the life of their only child. But that wasn't to be the case.

Granny had offered to send Nick the money to return to StoryBrooke but he had opted to stay, to try to work it out. The boy wouldn't be a child forever and perhaps he would win back the boy's grand-parents favor, alas it wasn't meant to be. Nick had a certain knack for trouble you could say, Granny thought, yes, a certain knack for trouble. that's what she would call it. She had been watching as he had gotten out of Belle's car. Yes, same Ol'Nick, headed for trouble again. A married woman's car was no place to be.

000000000000000000000

Nick ordered a glass of tea from Granny and after practically gulping it down he made his way to his apartment, he needed to get off his leg for a while as he sorted things out in his head.

Everything had felt so surreal since he moved back to town. He had hated to leave California, he really did, but it was the best thing for him really. He wasn't doing himself any good by being there. He had never been able to re-establish that connection with Milah's parents. He was never able to connect with his son, no matter how hard he had tried, and he had tried hard.

After killing the woman he loved, the mother of his son in that ill-fated accident , Nick had done seven years for first degree vehicular manslaughter. To this day it all seemed like a dream. He had been eighteen, his whole life down the tubes over one stupid accident. It had costed him everything, the girl he loved, his son, his freedom. He carried around the scars as a constant reminder of what he had done. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't apologise to Milah.

Her parents had taken his son out to California,trying to live again. Storybrooke had been to painful a place to live in without their precious child so they took Bae and left while he had been in prison without so much as a letter, no goodbyes for him and his son. They had all but vanished.

Nick closed his eyes as the fiasco of the courtroom of that day played out in his head he felt the sting and remorse of how he had behaved clear in his head. There he was, about to be sentenced by the Judge Cora Millers. She was known for her harsh sentences. Everyone knew her own child had been killed by a drunk driver when she had been a teenager herself and Judge Millers cracked down hard on anyone who even reminded her of what happened to her own daughter.

Nick could still hear the ringing of the gavel as the judge beat it against the wood, trying to restore order after giving Nick the harshest sentence she could. Said she would make an example out of him for others. Nick wasn't proud of what had happened next and if he had known that throwing his chair at the judge and resisting would have cost him any chance of parole he wouldn't have done it, but it was his life they were toying with. He had ruined everyone's life, including his own. He had to pay...and pay he did...and pay..and pay..and pay.

Prison was no place for an eighteen year old. they kept him apart from the general population, for his own safety. It was lonely, he contemplated suicide daily, he held on for his son, in hopes that one day he would be reunited with him once more. they couldn't keep him in there forever, so he did his time. James helped him through it, helped him keep his sanity. His Mother had left him when he was young, his Father had been all he had except for James and his family.

Now his father was sick, dying. That's what brought him back here, to StoryBrooke Maine. He had finally dug up a little news on Milah's family, found out they had moved out to California. He had to take the chance that they would let him see Bae after he got out, after all he was Nick's son. He had done his time. They hadn't exactly welcomed him with open arms.

He was twenty-five when he finally saw his boy. Bae had been seven. Bae's grandparents now owned a modest little vineyard in California. Nick had done his research. He had worked little jobs across the states, each one taking him closer and closer to his goal, seeing his boy. He would never forget the day it had come true, he walked up on their front porch and rang the bell. No warning, no phone call. After all Nick thought they hadn't given him the courtesy of one when they stole his son and left town. He remembered how he shook in his boots, trying to calmly hold himself together. He figured they would take one look at him and call the police but he was surprised when a small seven-year old boy with dark chocolate eyes answered the door.

they just stared at each other, him and the boy. He looked like Nick, with a dash of Milah sprinkled in. He had the same line of freckles across the bridge of his nose. The boy didn't speak, just looked the stranger at his door up and down, untill a voice had called out from the hall. It had been Milah's mother. she had asked Bae who it was. "I don't know grandmother, it's a stranger." that had brought Milah's mother directly down the hall to see who was at her door.

She didn't say anything at first, she just stopped, her eyes widening as recognition washed over her face, then anger. "What are you doing here." five simple words, that demanded an answer, an answer that was so obvious to Nick, how could she not know?

"I'm here to see my boy." He glanced at the child who hadn't moved away from the door. Nick could have snatched him and run, it would have been easily done. Milah's mother looked frail, she couldn't have stopped him, but he wasn't up for more time in jail, no, he would do this the right way. Bae deserved at least that much.

Much to Nick's surprise Milah's mother Janice invited him in. cautiously he had entered her house, half expecting to be tackled and put back into custody for invading their lives once more. she asked him to sit and then called for a little tea. She was being very civil to him, which was unexpected. They had a polite, but guarded discussion about the previous years which led up to how he had found them. Bae sat opposite Nick in a recliner, watching him. when Janice motioned for Bae to come sit by her he moved closer to his grandmother. Then catching both adults off guard he spoke for the first time to Nick, "Who are you?" Janice gave Nick a warning glance, she looked frightened. After her husband died , Bae was all she had left and Nick could plainly see the fear etched on her features as she licked her lips nervously.

"My name is Nick and I'm your Father." Bae didn't even blink, he just looked over at his grandmother than back at Nick.

"Why haven't you come to see me before?" such a simple question that demanded an answer that would not be as simple.

"I've been away, but now I'm back and if your grandmother will allow it, I'd like to make it up too you." Bae looked as if he were trying hard to understand what the strange man was saying.

"Your not going to take me away from my grandmother are you?" the fear seeping into the child's voice. Nick shook his head trying to comfort the child's fears.

"No, I would never take you away, I just want to get to know you." Nick smiled at the child who scooted closer to his grandmother, she placed her arm protectively around his shoulders.

After a few minutes in which it was obvious that Bae was considering the strangers request he began to shake his head no and hide his face in his grandmothers' neck. "No, I don't want you. I don't even know you. My grandmother says not to talk to strangers and you're a stranger, you're not my Daddy. My Daddy died." Nick's heart sank as Janice's secretly rejoiced.

Nick sighed thinking about that fateful moment where he had felt the loss of his son a second time.

Nick had left them alone after that and found work not too far away on a farm right outside of Nappa Valley. He felt at peace there and stayed on for years, Now and then he would try to reconnect with Bae, but the boy had never really felt any attachment to the man who had walked up to his house that day, announcing that he was the boy's long-lost father. Nick loved the child, and as request he stayed at a distance. Always admiring him from a far. He went to graduations and stood in the back at soccer games, anything to get a glimpse of his boy as he grew, but he was never nick's , always Janice's boy, never Nick's.

Nick would buy a cake on Bae's birthday every year, lighting the little candles, apologising to Milah for her not being able to be here, knowing that everything that had happened would always be his fault. tears would roll unchecked down his face as he blew out the candles for his absent son, making a wish for the child that one day he would change his mind and give him a chance to make everything up to him. The wish never came true.

Then came the beginning of the end for Nick. He had worked hard that day and decided to have a few rounds at the local watering hole. One drink turned into countless as Nick drowned his sorrows and the next thing he knew there were flashing lights in his rear view mirror as he was being pulled over. It had been a long time since Nick had been behind bars but the suffocation of being in a confined space returned when he heard the sound of the bars slam shut behind him.

He had a choice to make then. His life was nothing here, the head-way he had dreamed of making with his now grown son had never come to pass. It was time to move on, it was time to go home. After paying his fines and doing the classes he was ordered to attend he once more went to Bae's door.

Now instead of a scared seven-year old there stood a young man. He still looked like Nick with a dash of Milah, just enough in his features to make Nick's heart clench with pain when he looked into Bae's eyes. "We need to talk, and I know you don't want anything to do with me,but I have something to tell you that you might want to hear."

Bae didn't speak, he just stepped back and holding the door open he let Nick enter. Nick thanked him and took a seat on the same couch that he had pleaded his case for the child's love all those years ago. But this would be different. He wasn't requesting anything, he was informing him. He let Bae know that he was sorry and that he would be leaving California. He left an address in case Bae should ever want to reconcile and a number where he could reach Nick if he ever needed anything. Bae took the information quietly as he listened to his father dole out his last apology.

They shook hands and Nick left, promising that if Bae ever needed anything from him that he would do everything in his power to help him and that despite everything Nick loved him and always would,but if Bae wanted to reconcile with his father, it was his move to make, Nick had done all he could do, then he came home.

Returning to StoryBrooke turned out to be the best thing he had done in a long time. He reunited with his friends and family. He had returned home to find out his father had prostate cancer which was unfortunate but he was getting the help he needed. Nick did what he could for the old man, but he lived in the nursing home now and after all these years the connection that had never been that strong was probably beyond repair as the old man's mind grew dimmer everyday.

James and Ruby and Granny had been the ones to hold him together over the years. And now he was back. He had a new job and he had made a few new friends. Belle in particular preyed on his mind a lot.

She had taken his breath away the night she walked in the door with Ruby. He was surprised he got out any intelligent words at all. Then when he found out that she was a married woman his heart sank, she was spoken for, taken. It wasn't going to happen. He tried not to think about her that night when she had left in such a hurry. He had watched her go with a sence of longing. He had asked about her story and Ruby and Ashley had been only too happy to spill the beans on her. How she was in a terrible marriage and how lonely she was, why didn't she just leave the guy. Ruby explained that Gavin didn't abuse her in any way, he just didn't see her, he didn't appreciate her in the way that she deserved.

Then the night everyone came to the Rabbit Hole for dinner. He thought he was going to lose his mind when she sat down across from him and he was forced to smell her perfume the rest of the evening. He had sorely wished he could have danced with her that night, he would have given anything to have felt her in his arms, but he had told himself he had to purge those thoughts, she was married. But when she showed up at his work, he couldn't believe it. There she stood, beautiful as ever, her long hair beckoning for his touch, her nervous smile, just for him. He must have done something right, because he knew she had come there looking for him, he could practically smell it on her. She hadn't touched a bite of her sandwich, then offered to drive him to look at an apartment. He hadn't really thought she would go for it, he really had only wanted to steal a few moments with her, talk to her and hear her voice.

It had turned out so much better than he had ever dreamed. She had allowed him to touch her, even if it was only on the arm , a few stolen moments, the way she looked at him while they were on the bed. He would be hard pressed to get that image of her leaning over him out of his head as he slept tonight. he groaned thinking of how soft she felt in his arms when he had kept her from falling, she felt like heaven. He hadn't had feelings like this since Milah. No one ever effected him like Milah and now here this woman invaded his every thought since he first layed eyes on her. And she was married. It was just his luck. He tried to do the polite thing and invite her and her husband over for sinner, just to say thank you and what do you know the husband won't be able to make it. There was a small part of him that knew he should invite Ruby and James and Mary Margaret but he resisted it, He didn't want to, he wanted to just see her once more, then that would be it, he could let it go. He had too, She wasn't his and she never would be.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

there, a little on Nick's background, hope you liked it now I have to get to this unofficial dinner date. I'm not sure how this is going to go. wish me luck, or rather Nick and


	5. Chapter 5

Belle felt overwhelmingly tired. She had to lie down, she was sure if she closed her eyes for just a brief minute that she would feel better. It had gone on for a few weeks now, the tired feeling, being wore out even when she had done nothing. Then the queeziness had started yesterday. She had been down at the Rabbit Hole to secretly see Nick and although she had walked in hungry she couldn't bring herself to eat.

She had told herself it was nerves, but it wasn't. She couldn't bring herself to eat dinner that night, her stomach rolled when she woke up,maybe she was coming down with something, maybe she was just sick from guilt from having to want to see Nick, sneaking around like a common Trollope, cheating on her husband, even though she hadn't actually cheated, she just fantasized about it. Belle didn't want to debase herself like that. She wanted to be a good wife, she loved Gavin, didn't she?

Was there a difference between loving your husband and being in love with him? It seemed like there might just be a difference. As she thought about it more and more she knew the answer. If she had been in love with Gavin she wouldn't be entertaining thoughts of a certain bartender down at the Rabbit Hole that she had recently met.

Nick was everything Gavin was not and he appealed to her greatly., he was considerate and thoughtful. How long had it been since Gavin had complemented her or offered to do something out of the kindness of his heart? How long since he had been more concerned with her feelings while they had sex instead of his own. She couldn't even bring herself to calling it making love, because that wasn't what it was.

She felt the overwhelming wave of nausea hit her once more, were her emotions so tore up that it was making her physically ill? Maybe she was coming down with the flu. Tomorrow she would make an appointment with Dr. Whale. She closed her eyes once more, trying to keep the room from spinning too much, she didn't want this, she wanted nothing more than to sleep now. Even if it was only dusk, but if she slept right now, she would be up at the crack of dawn and she knew it. Gavin would leave tomorrow and be gone for two weeks, there was a deep part of her that was glad.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Her face paled and her stomach dropped at the news Dr. Whale dropped the bomb on her life, pregnant, about 6 weeks. No, Please, anything but that. Hadn't she been careful? Hadn't she taken her pills everyday? How could this happen, she cried in Whale's arms. "Mrs. Avonlea Please don't cry, this is god news, a blessing, you'll see. Your just scared right now, but things will get better, I promise. Now I'm going to write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and schedule you for an ultrasound just to make sure everything is doing alright, congratulations, I'm sure your husband will be thrilled. Belle wiped her eyes, her husband. He had made it clear he didn't even like children, what would he say.

Once outside she tried to phone Ruby, she didn't answer, Oh god, she needed someone to talk too, even for only a moment. She didn't want to go home. Gavin would want to know what was wrong, no, he would demand to know why she was crying and so distraught. She just couldn't face him right now. Maybe she could just go take care of it? Just something quiet, no one would know, No. she couldn't do that she thought as she layed a hand across her flat belly trying to imagine what it might look like in a few months , swollen with Gavin's child hid safely inside of her. No, that was out of the picture, she could never be that cruel. It wasn't the child's fault, it was hers. She knew her marriage was doomed, she had known about it for a while now, She knew it every time she looked into Nick's eyes, when she woke up in a sweat dreaming of his touch. She would go to him, tell him, he would comfort her, She needed that comfort now, some arms around her telling her everything would be alright.

How she wished it was his baby. Even though they had only shared a brief touch when she dwelled on that moment goosebumps would rise up on her skin and she would get that heated, flushed feeling that no amount of will power could wash it away. She wanted him, like people wanted air to breathe, she hadn't been able to breathe in so long. She got in her car and headed to his apartment.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ariel knocked on Nick's door. She told herself she was just going to offer him a friendly ride to work, she relished the days that they were scheduled to work together. She hoped that bitch Belle didn't answer the door. She just knew they were having an affair or something, and she was married too. Her husband was tall and muscled and gorgeous, why she would feel the need to cheat on him was beyond Ariel.

She was dressed to kill this morning, a pair of daisy duke shorts that emphasized her lush, long legs with a black spaghetti strap tank top and black heels, she would knock them dead today, why was it that Nick never even looked at her? What did that Belle have that she didn't? She dressed like a nun for god's sakes. She hardly ever wore make-up? Perhaps he liked mousey short woman, lord only knows why. He never looked at Ariel the way he looked at her. or anyone else for that matter.

She knocked again. She hadn't called, perhaps he wasn't home, then she heard movement and a moment later she heard the lock being undone and Nick opened the door. He eyed her wardrobe up and down, "Ariel? what are you doing here?" He didn't look that pleased to see her, His hair was wet, it dawned on her that he was in the shower, how hot was that? this is just how pornos started out. She could visualize this scene in her head turning into something dark and dangerous she thought. she held up a brown paper bag and a cup of coffee.

"I brung you a little breakfast and come to see if you needed a ride to work silly."

Nick didn't want to seem rude, so he opened the door wider and let her in. Ariel stepped over the threshold and took a look around his new place. "Nice place you got here Nick." She turned around to get a view of a throughly wet Nick, his hair slicked back with water and nothing on but a towel wrapped around his slim waist. She was practically drueling, he looked good enough to eat. "Did I catch you at a bad time" She looked him up and down in a way that had him almost blushing.

"I was in the shower."

Ariel layed the coffee and sandwich on the table.

"I can see that," she grinned, "well go ahead and finish and I'll wait. I've never minded waiting." She smiled seductively at him. He gave her a grin. He shut the door, relocking it which had Ariel wistfully thought that perhaps he had a change of heart, wanting privacy while he ravished her on his kitchen table, his wet hair dripping on her face as he thrust into her. Oh my, she was having trouble getting the image out of her head as he went back down the hall to finish getting dressed.

Ariel took a stroll around his simple apartment, looking at his trinkets. There was a few pictures of him and James and one of a young boy she didn't recognise. She picked them up inspecting them before setting them back down. She opened the fridge and grabbed out a beer. It might have been early, but what the hell, she worked at a bar. She took a long drink off it as she heard the water in the bathroom resume. She wondered if he had left the door unlocked. She would have liked more than anything to have joined him there. She pictured him taking her, up against the wall with the hot spray cascading down around their joined bodies. She could hardly sit still, thinking about it.

She was tempted to go try the door to the bathroom to see if in fact he had locked her out or was indeed waiting for her boldness to take over. She had never met anyone who wasn't up for a roll with her. She wanted him badly but it was plainly obvious who he wanted.

She frowned at the thought, that fucking married bitch, someone should blow her little ass out of the water on that one. She had set her sights on Nick, and Ariel could top that. Perhaps if she fucked Belle's husband she wouldn't feel so hurt and disgusted every time Nick looked at Belle like she wished he would look at her. Gavin shouldn't be too hard of a conquest, he was the big dumb type. No wonder he didn't know his wife was fucking someone else, the big oaf.

If Ariel put her mind too it she could give Belle a dose of her own medicine, she couldn't have them both. But if Ariel set her mind on it, she was willing to bet she could steal Belle's husband. She set down, sipping at the beer. She bounced a couple of times on the couch, testing it, it was a little hard, good enough to have sex on though. She leaned back and put her feet up on the coffee table. God, how dirty was he, he had been in there for ever it seemed. She waited patiently to catch another glimpse of him with wet, slicked back hair and a pair of jeans on and nothing else.

He had a nice body. Slim and defined. The cane was sexy too, it gave him a nice touch she thought. She wondered what had happened to his leg and what it looked like, she wasn't much on scars. That was alright though, they could turn out the lights.

The doorbell rang. She whipped her head around, it rang again, more insistent this time. Ariel walked up and looked through the peep-hole. Well, what do you know, that little cunt standing there with her face looking like it was going to melt off, what the fuck was wrong with little miss perfect this time? Even her name got on Ariel's nerves. Belle...it meant beauty, she was hardly beautiful. She was short, her hair was a dull brown in Ariel's opinion and she was always wearing some drab little number that Ariel wouldn't be caught dead in.

Belle knocked on the door again and it gave Ariel an idea, she ruffed up her hair, putting her evil plan into motion. Unbuttoning her blouse down too far, showing her bra and kicking off her heels, she opened the door.

Belle looked stunned to see her. Her mouth hung open like Ariel was the last thing she had expected to see. She had been waiting for her knight in shinning armor to open up the door no doubt and pull her into his arms, Ariel thought you could tell from that stupid dumbfounded look on the bitch's face she didn't expect to see Ariel there.

"Oh Hi Belle." She just stood there for a second or two, taking in Ariel's appearance. Her tousled hair and unbuttoned shirt. Belle took a step back and wiped off the residue of tears off her face.

"I was looking for Nick, is he here?" Ariel smiled, a very wicked, knowing grin spreading across her face before she bit her bottom lip, she just couldn't help herself.

"I'm afraid he's indisposed." She leaned forward and whispered in Belle's face, "He's in the shower." Belle couldn't help but let out a small gasp. The shower, the pieces were clear. Ariel was his lover. Belle had been entertaining thoughts that were to never coming to pass. What the hell had she been thinking. He didn't think that way about her, never had. She was Ruby's married friend. He had been with Ariel this whole time. she was so mortified, this was awkward.

Belle smiled politely before taking a step back. "I'm sorry, I've disturbed you too, I'll just go." Ariel raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders, "your more than welcome to come in, Nick and me were getting ready for work, he'll be ut in a minute you know." Belle shook her head, "Just tell him I was here, I didn't really want anything."

She turned and practically ran back to her car. Ariel closed the door feeling quite pleased with herself. She was a genius. She just got rid of Belle with one swoop. Now for the revenge. Now the only thing left was Belle's husband. She would make sure Belle didn't have anything when she was through. That would teach her to mess with what belonged to Ariel. Well, with what would eventually belong to Ariel. It shouldn't be too hard. She smiled in satisfaction that the little bitch was probably driving home crying and cussing herself for having been a fool for Nick, after all he was Ariel's whether he knew it yet or not.

Nick come walking down the hall, true to Ariel's imagination, in nothing but his jeans and his cane. His hair dribbling streaks of water that ran down his naked chest, making him look good enough to eat. Ariel would have dropped down on hers knees in a heartbeat if she thought he would have let her. She licked her lips, thinking about it, she wanted to taste him and was sure that now she had gotten rid of Belle, it was inevitable that he would soon look at her the way he looked at little mousey that just ran away crying only moments before.

"Who was at the door, I heard someone knocking?" Ariel walked back to the couch and picked up her beer, not bothering to fix her blouse, hoping Nick caught an eyeful of what he was missing, unfortunately he didn't seem to notice, keeping his eyes firmly planted on her face.

"It was just Mormon's or Jehovah's Witnesses or something. I got rid of them for you. Nothing to worry about, I doubt they'll be back."


	6. Chapter 6

Belle drove home in tears. How could so many things go wrong all in one day. How would she break the news to her husband? He had made it clear that he was not interested in creating children although he hadn't dropped that bomb untill after they were married.

Maybe she should wait, not tell him right away. She could hold off for a while untill she got her head on straight, after all he would be leaving town tomorrow and then she would have time to think everything over.

Then there was the Nick problem, how could she have been so naive about him. Ariel... The name made her feel sick. How could she have had thought that the dinner he had invited her to would have been for them only. No wonder he had included Gavin, it was meant for the four of them. No way was she going to eat dinner with him and Ariel. She was so stupid to even entertain the idea of him and her, she was married and she always would be, and now she was faced with no other choice but to start a family. There was no other option, she felt fresh tears well up as she swiped them away. Must be the hormones, she should be happy, ecstatic even but somehow she felt like she had just been sentenced to hang in the gallows.

A voicemail rang in on her phone, could it be Nick? she didn't want to talk to him right now. Even though he had not lied she felt he hadn't been honest with her either. Why hadn't he mentioned he was seeing Ariel or at the very least sleeping with the little tart. She listened to the voicemail and was surprised to hear Ruby's voice on the other end.

"Hey Bells, It's you know who. I just wanted to let you know I was headed out to New York with Ashley and some friends for the weekend. Sorry I didn't get to talk to you in person but you never answer your damn phone so this message will have to suffice." Belle whimpered as she got out of her car in her driveway. God, she needed Ruby right now, how could she just leave without a word, what lousy timing. But Ruby was young and prone to running around, Belle wasn't mad, she wanted to throw her blasted phone across the yard, if it rang she hadn't heard it. She hung up and checked for missed calls and there it was, one missed call from Ruby staring back at her. She must have called when Belle had went to Nick's door to discover Ariel in his apartment. She dropped her phone down into her purse feeling defeated... So she was on her own was she? Well, all the better she liked it that way she lied to herself.

Belle opened the door and went inside, she heard Gavin's voice from the kitchen.

"Where have you been I'm starving, couldn't you have made something to eat before you ran off with your friends? I'm going to leave to go out of town tomorrow and then you can do whatever the hell you like with Ruby but when I'm home, it's important to have a meal on the table Belle."

Gavin didn't think he asked too much of his wife. He took care of her for god sakes. She didn't have to raise a fucking finger if she didn't want to, any woman would have felt lucky to be in her position, she owed him everything, didn't she? He drug her out of her drab little life and married her when he could have had anybody, but he had chosen her. He worked his ass off so that she didn't have to do anything, ANYTHING, except feed him, clean for him, take care of his needs, was that too much to ask? If it wasn't for him, she would probably be out on the streets, her father had never been sober enough to take care of himself let alone her, he had saved her from a life of poverty.

Belle shrugged off her jacket and went into the kitchen, walking past her husband as if he weren't there. He grabbed her arm, halting her. "You didn't answer me,where the hell have you been and why do you look like your crying, I'm the one who's hungry."

Belle tried to jerk her arm back as she looked angry at him. "Surely you could have managed to make a sandwich till I got back couldn't you?" Gavin let her go. She was getting entirely too brave, must be from hanging around with that no good Ruby, that little bitch was a bad influence on his docile little wife.

"I shouldn't have to make myself a sandwich when I'm at home, Belle. that's your job. I don't ask a lot of you do I? You don't have to work, you don't have to do shit but take care of me while I'm at home, is a hot meal too much to ask? I eat cold meals all the fucking time out on the road, you can fix me something hot when I'm home, is that too much for you?"

Belle didn't say anything, she didn't want to fight. She just wanted to make him his dinner and go up to to her room, she was exhausted.

She decided on pasta, it was quick and easy and one of Gavin's favorites. He scarfed it down greedily. Belle couldn't bring herself to eat, her stomach rolled every time she took a bite. She thought morning sickness was only suppose to be in the morning, she had a lot to learn. Apparently she was going to have to get one of those what to expect when your expecting books and read up on her condition. She watched Gavin as he happily dove into his food. She almost told him, but decided against it at the last moment. She didn't want to ruin his good mood. She just wanted a quick shower and some soft pajama's. Then perhaps she would try to call Ruby tonight.

After a quick shower Belle crawled under the covers, gratefully turning off the lights. She shifted down into the bed trying to get comfortable when she heard the handle on the door turn. Gavin didn't bother to turn on the lights. Of all the nights, of course it would be tonight that he would decide to come to bed on time. Belle lay stock still as Gavin shrugged off his clothes before turning back the covers and climbing in next to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was being an asshole. Dinner was good, thank you." He pulled her against him as he whispered his apology in her ear.

"It's fine, I should have been home earlier, I know what it must be like when your on the road, I'm sorry too." His body molded into hers as he spooned against her, his large hand rubbing down her torso, trying to comfort her. Belle didn't struggle, letting him have his way.

"Two weeks is a long time baby. I'm going to miss you." Belle felt his hot breath tickle her ear. She knew what he wanted, what he expected of her. She wasn't in the mood but sometimes it was just easier to give in than to prolong trying to get out of it. Once he was finished he would drop off to sleep and Belle could relax.

"I'm going to miss you too" she lied. Gavin began kissing at the back of her neck. If Belle closed her eyes she could almost imagine that it was Nick pressing against her, touching her. The darkness made it easier for her fantasy to play out as Gavin cupped her breasts, pinching softly at her nipples. Belle imagined that it was Nick's nimble fingers that squeezed at them, massaged her skin, and before she knew it her body was responding. She moaned, arching into his touch.

He started peeling down her clothes trying to rid her of them, she squirmed around as his large rough hands pulled down her pajama pants, and began tugging at her panties. He hummed in satisfaction when he was finally able to rid her of most of her clothing, his hands were everywhere at once. Belle kept her eyes squeezed tight, trying to keep the fantasy of Nick close in her mind so that she might somehow find some enjoyment out of what she was doing. Gavin rolled over on top of her, nestling himself down between her legs. He pinned her arms on either side of her head as he kissed and licked at her neck before working his way down to her breasts. Belle bit her bottom lip as she imagined Nick's hair tickling her skin, his tongue sweeping across her throat as she shivered from his teeth scraping across her pulse point, she needed him so badly. She almost said his name but caught herself just in time.

"I'm gonna make you come tonight baby, just wait, I got something special in mind for you." Belle felt his mouth trail down her stomach and she knew where he was going. There had been countless nights where she hadn't been able to climax while they made love. She didn't know why it was so hard for her, there was a part of her that wished it was as easy as it seemed for other women. She heard of Ruby talk about climaxing and she made it sound so wonderful, but for Belle it seemed like a lot of work and concentration. Belle wondered sometimes if there was something wrong with her. She didn't really care for Gavin to go down on her, she wasn't sure why. It just didn't do much for her and she had never climaxed that way. She would have to fake it, she had before. He didn't seem to know the difference so, she resigned herself to the fact that she would probably spend most of the time just making him think she liked what he was doing. Maybe if she imagined that it was Nick's mouth on her, Nick's hands gripping her hips as he lapped at her core. The thought made her body clinch in desire, her breathing had already changed. She could do this.

Belle thought about the way his cologne had smelled that night in the bar. The scent filled her nostrils, making her mouth feel dry as she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning his name. She could almost feel his mouth as it moved across her flat stomach, finding it's way to her core. A wet trail across her skin from his lips and tongue on a quest to find the very center of her. Belle felt her hands grip at the sheets as she imagined his hands roaming her body as they parted her thighs, leaving her breathless. It was Nick she wanted, him she needed...he was the one she had to have. And before she knew it she was reaching a peak she had never thought possible and it was all she could do not to scream his name as she rode out her orgasm, her eyes clamped firmly shut, tears streaming down her cheeks, completely overwhelmed, her mouth open as she panted, trying to slow her breathing back to a normal rhythm as she tried to hold back her own imagination. Her husband, who remained blissfully ignorant that his wife was picturing another man, thought he was the one pleasing her as he smiled to himself in satisfaction.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Belle woke up the next morning feeling sick, damn it. She heaved into the toilet, trying not to wake Gavin. After she was done she made them both a light breakfast and woke him up. She felt really bad about last night. She was a terribly wife. What kind of person was she becoming? Didn't she care about her husband anymore? Were things so bad she had to resort to fantacizing about other men in order to have ...whatever, she wasn't going to do that again. She would just have to be content with the hand she was dealt. She watched Gavin sleep. He looked content enough, she sighed. She would tell him, she would, just not now. Perhaps when he returned, yes, she would tell him then. She woke him up for breakfast.

Gavin stretched, and yawned. Why the hell didn't Belle let him sleep in, didn't she know he had to go out of town to work where he never got to sleep in? God she could be so insensitive. He grumbled through his breakfast before letting her know he was going to go have a few beers with his buddy's that after noon down at the Rabbit Hole before he had to leave tonight. Belle looked a little nervous, like she had something to hide. He dismissed it quickly enough when Gus called saying him and Mike were leaving to go on to the bar and play pool. Gavin grabbed his pool stick and kissing Belle on the cheek he scrambled out the door.

The Rabbit Hole hadn't been open very long and it had seen a lot of business, but during the day it was relatively quiet and was more suited for accommodating people eating lunch rather than party goers. Gus and Mike were already there when Gavin walked in and they quickly motioned him over when they saw him .

The waitress was there taking their order and Gavin eyed her long lanky form. He had a thing for red-heads and long legs, neither of which his wife possessed. She had hair to her waist, long and straight as she scribbled down the men's order with ease till she turned her eyes to him, smiling in recognition at him. "I know you, your Belle's husband right? what can I get ya?" Gavin looked a little puzzled, how did she know Belle? It must be Ruby he reasoned, "A Bud in a bottle and your number sweetness." Her eyes lit up at his flirtatious behaviour, this was going to be easier than she had originally thought. The day before hadn't worked out quite like she had hoped. She kept vying for Nick's affections but he was all hung up on Gavin's wife and now here stood the man himself. Time to work her magic.

"I think I can handle that." she said sweetly as she tossed her hair and walked over to the bar, the three men watching her appreciatively as she went. Gavin broke the balls for the game of pool, he and mike would play the first round and Gus would play the winner, unless someone else came in they knew who wanted to play.

Ariel returned with their order minutes later and setting down the beer she layed a napkin down by Gavin's with a message on it telling him she would be off work in an hour and if he wanted she could wait for him out back. Gavin read the note as a slow smile spread across his face. He had taken his pleasure from other women while out on the road before, never here in Storybrooke though, but Ariel seemed willing enough and what Belle didn't know wouldn't hurt her so when it came time for Ariel to be off Gavin made an excuse to leave and went out back and waited, he wasn't disappointed when Ariel stepped out the back door and into his truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick stepped out into the bright sunlight. Maine was usually dreary but today it seemed too bright, making him squint. Then something caught his eye on the ground, something shiny. He bent down and picked it up, a silver rose. A key chain. Where had he seen one like it, he thought about it as he rubbed his thumb across the engraved petals marking it as an open bloom with a curved stem baring leaves with serrated edges. It was a lovely piece he noticed as he admired it, he hadn't seen it laying there before and yet there it was, right outside his door step.

He walked back in for a moment to find his sunglasses, then it hit him, Belle. He HAD seen this particular object before, the night she had been in the bar with Ruby. The first night he had layed eyes on her and for the second time in his miserable life had been taken back at the beauty of a woman. Then it dawned on him, Belle had been at his door yesterday. Not Mormon's , it had been Belle,Ariel had lied. He had wondered why she had been there in the first place. He was sure he was probably one of the only men in town that hadn't slept with her, he had no desire too. The only desire he felt was for Belle, the one he couldn't have and Ariel had said something, he was sure of it by the knowing grin she had carried for the rest of the day, rubbing up against him, trying to touch him in any way however small.

Nick closed his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. Fuck, he should have known, what did Belle want? Why had she bothered to come to his house? He had to see her, make sure if nothing else that she was alright, he called a taxi and grabbed his cane and went outside to wait.

It couldn't get there fast enough, he climbed in and gave the cabby Ruby's address. He wasn't sure of Belle's but knew they lived close by. It seemed to take forever before the cab pulled up in Ruby's driveway. He got out and surveyed the neighboring houses and spotted Belle's car in the driveway. He handed the cab driver a twenty telling him to keep the change and made his way to Belle's door. He briefly wondered if her husband was home and almost faltered before climbing the steps to her door, consequences be damned. If Gavin answered the door he would explain that he was only returning the lost key chain to it's owner. Just seeing her would suffice, making sure she was alright, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly a miss, He rang the bell.

Belle had been sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee with a book in her lap. Gavin would be gone most of the day, only returning to gather his things and with a few good-byes be gone for two-weeks.

The door bell went off making her jerk her head up, could it be Ruby? No, she would have called first. Belle had tried to call her a couple of times but it had only went to her voice mail. She layed down her book and got up to answer the door. She peeked through the blinds to see Nick standing on the door step, NICK?

No, it couldn't be, she snapped the blind shut, too late he had seen her. She unlocked the door and opened it. Nick could tell that her eyes still bore a hint of redness, she had recently cried, was it because of him, or perhaps something Ariel had said or done? Maybe it had been her husband who had caused his beautiful Belle to look so sad. He couldn't bear to think of anyone causing her pain.

"Hi." Well that sounded about as stupid as anything he could have ever imagined falling out of his mouth, he sighed.

"Hello." Her voice sounded impossibly small as she stood there watching him fidget with the key chain in his hand. "You didn't happen to loose this, did you?" He held out the rose to her as she stared at it then glanced back up to him, her eyes looked as if they were filling up with fresh tears, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss them away, but that wasn't his job, that was for her own husband to comfort her, not some pitiful man she barely even knew, he wasn't good enough to tie her shoes. She held out her hand and he gently placed it into her palm as she closed her fingers over it, their softness caressing his own. He reluctantly pulled his hand away.

She didn't know where to begin,"I came over, but your girlfri...Ariel said you were in the shower, I didn't want to disturb you two.I just wanted..." She tried to think of something to say, "I wanted to let you know that I won't be able to make it saturday, maybe the four of us can go out some other time." There she got it out, it seemed reasonable, even though she was lying through her teeth. She had no intention of double dating much less taking Gavin anywhere near Nick for fear he would be able to read her emotions.

Nick stood there for a moment trying to soak it all in. How could she be so misinformed, had he gave her the impression that he was dating Ariel? Then the realization washed over his face, that little bitch told Belle that, she had probably ruined any hope of a friendship he could have had with this woman, now it was ruined, was that why she looked so crushed, was she truly hurt or disappointed by the fact that he might be seeing someone? Surely not. He must be imagining things, he fidgeted around, Not quite wanting to see the look in her eye, he didn't really know where to begin or even if she would believe him.

"Belle...I'm not with Ariel. I don't even know why she came over yesterday. I don't know what she said to you but whatever it was, it was probably as far from the truth as a person could get. I can see your upset and I just don't want it to be because of anything she said or did." Belle didn't say anything for a moment. She wanted so badly to melt into his arms. A small tear slipped down her cheek and before he could check himself he reached out and wiped it away with his thumb, his hand lingering there longer than it should have. She leaned into his touch, needing comfort that only he could give her. Nick could stand it no longer, he took a step closer to her and pulled her into a warm embrace, his cane falling to the ground. Belle buried her face into his neck while he rubbed her back gently shushing her with comforting words.

"You can tell me Belle, what is it. Is it Ariel or did something else happen. If your husband hurt you... so help me, I'll..." Belle sniffed a few times, she couldn't tell him about the baby no matter how much she wanted too. She knew he would not judge her but she just couldn't, she pulled back to look into his face.

"I'm not sure why I'm crying...I just.." she didn't finish her sentence before she felt warm soft lips brush against hers, she didnt realize she had closed her eyes as his arms held her tightly against him. She clutched at his shirt with her fingers, she never wanted to let him go. It was out there now, the overwhelming attraction they couldn't deny it any longer. Nick never wanted to let her go, he held her head in his hands as he placed small kisses against her incredibly soft lips, he knew she would taste good but this was beyond all expectation. It had been so long since he had tasted a woman, plundered her mouth as he was doing Belle right now. She opened for him, giving him everything she had and more.

Nick walked her into the house, it wasn't a smart idea to be standing on her doorstep in front of God and everybody kissing like fools. Belle walked backwards never once letting him go, attached to him as he backed her up against the wall. She sighed into his mouth as she felt his tongue hot and wet, it tasted so sweet, so alluring so Nick and she wanted to laugh and she wanted to cry but she just held on untill she could hold on no more as something more primal took over.

Before she could stop herself she was tugging at his shirt, fumbling with his belt, wanting to feel his skin against hers. His warm hands loosened their grip on her head as they gripped her hips, tugging her closer as if that were even possible. They had to come apart, but it was only the lack of oxygen that seperated them. Belle had on a simple dress, light and airy and Nick's hands felt so good as they trailed up her legs. He grabbed her waist and hauled her up easily as she wrapped her legs around him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he kissed her throat, her shoulder, anything his mouth could touch as he put his arm under her little bottom to hold her firmly against him. He wanted her, she could feel his need pressed against her. She didn't know where he was taking her and she didn't care, anywhere that they could consummate their love, they had too, it compelled them beyond all reason, and it had to be now, this instant.

"Nick kicked open the first door he came too and it just happened to be a bedroom, thank the heavens. He layed her down tenderly as he maneuvered his body atop of hers, kissing her deeply. Belle never let go her grip around his waist , her hands resuming their haste to rid him of his jeans and belt, why she felt so strongly for someone she hardly knew didn't come up. it didn't matter why, she just knew and so did he. They needed each other.

Nick"s fingers hooked into her panties and jerked, tearing them off her body, allowing him access to her hidden treasures. She was wet for him as his fingers found their prize. She threw her head back and produced a strangled sound as he pulled his finger through her folds, his thumb rubbed her sensitive nub in circles gently, driving her to the edge of insanity. He needed more. He left her core then to tug her dress up, he had to find some way to get her out of it. They moved as if they were in a panic, feelings overwhelming all sence of reason as he hastily undressed her. She held her arms up as he pulled her dress over them to revel her self fully to him. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Her pebbled peaks becoming him as he kissed each one, eliciting a groan from her swollen was as if every dream and wish were all coming true at once as they explored each other. Belle ripped his shirt open sending buttons every which way. She finally got his belt free as he shrugged off the rest of his clothes. Belle raised up on her elbows to see his proud manhood stiff and throbbing for her. Her mouth went dry as he climbed back on top of her, pushing her back down to the bed, taking her mouth again. She raised her hips to his, her body begging for his to relieve the unbearable ache that threatened to blind her in agony if he didn't do something quick.

Nick bit his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood when he entered her. She was so hot, she felt as if she were a flame as he pushed deeper inside her. His hips bucked as he tried to be gentle but his body had other ideas and so did hers apparently, Belle wrapped her legs around him, urging him in, her hips rising up to meet his every thrust, as he settled himself on his knees. He gripped her thigh as he pulled them up high so that he could penetrate her as deep as possible. Belle found her legs over each shoulder of his as he nearly bent her in half, pressing her further into the bed, as he pulled out then baring down with all his might, filling her, purging that tremendous ache from her body with each thrust untill he extinguished it completely with a cry from her lips and tremors that broke Belle out into a cold sweat, her body slick and her wet hair clinging to her neck as tears streamed down her face in a release that blinded her to everything else.

"Oh Belle, did I hurt you Love, tell me what I've done, I'm so sorry." Nick's voice cracked as he held her, wanting so badly to kiss away her tears, obviously he had done something to hurt her, why else would she be crying. Belle let out a strangled sob as she opened her eyes to look up at her lover, her Nick. She had broken a vow, something scared and she knew it. It could not be undone, nor did she want to undo it. Her life would change, it would never be the same and she was happy, they were tears of joy and of sorrow, she pulled him to her, "You didn't hurt me, You did everything right, so right." How could she explain how she felt, what she hoped. Nick raised up and pushed her hair back so that he could look into her eyes, he needed to reassure himself that she was indeed telling him the truth, that she didn't regret anything that had just happened. That it was just as profound and earth shattering for her as it had been for him. There was no going back. They were officially having an affair. Now they had to be careful, oh so careful, for Belle's safety.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Belle, I need you to know that from the start of what ever this is." Belle smiled through fresh tears.

"I know Nick, I feel the exact same way." He smiled before taking her lips once more, he couldn't get enough of her, he could stay right here forever, but she was a married women and neither knew when Gavin would come walking back through that door, they were playing a very dangerous game. He kissed her several small pecks before raising off of her.

He lay down beside her, laying on his side facing her. "Please tell me you will come over saturday. I need to see you again." Belle turned toward him, reaching for the warmth of his body, snuggling up to him as he wrapped her up in his arms. "Of course I'll come. Nothing could keep me away." She leaned back and he kissed her cheek feeling the saltiness of her tears on his lips before running his tongue over them, tasting more of her.

"I should go. I don't want to place you in danger Belle. We will have to be careful for a while. This can be a very dangerous game, very dangerous and I can't risk getting you hurt." Belle nodded before pulling him close once more.

"I don't want either of us hurt, I just want you Nick, just you." Nick gently took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles then her palm, "You have me Belle, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel had a great sence of satisfaction as she looked up at the man in the seat next to her. His eyes were closed, he leaned his head back enjoying what she was doing, what she was making him feel. She bet his little wife never made him feel this good.

It wasn't that she cared for this person. In fact other than his looks she thought him kind of a brainless oaf. He wasn't much for conversation, but that was alright. She didn't want to talk, she wanted to get Belle back for stealing away any chances she might have had with Nick. Well, she can't have her husband and Nick too, but Ariel could, she'd find a way.

She wiped her chin as she sat back up in the seat, smoothing back her hair.

"Oh baby, that felt so good." Ariel bit her bottom lip before giving Gavin a sly smile.

"Better than her I hope." Gavin chuckled at her remark.

"Much better in fact. We should do that again sometime." Ariel decided it was time to drop the Nick bomb.

"How about Saturday night. I think your little wifey might just be indisposed. Gavin opened his eyes and turned to her. What did she mean by that shit?

"Why would you say that, you don't know her do you?" All the sudden it occurred to him that this little barfly might just rat him out to his wife.

"Well, I went over to our new bartender's house yesterday." She had his free and full attention, "And well, while I was looking around" She winked at Gavin who was listening patiently trying to figure out what exactly this had to do with him or his wife and why she would be telling him about her other conquests,"I saw a calendar up on his wall. It had your wife's name circled and seven o'clock written underneath it. Did you know she comes up and visits him at the Rabbit Hole while your gone?" She had him now. Gavin looked positively livid as he listened to her. "She even came to his house." Gavin's face contorted in silent rage.

"And you've seen this, she was actually at his house." Ariel quickly nodded her head yes. She took quite a large amount of joy seeing the reaction it caused in Belle's husband, he had given her just the response she had been looking for.

Gavin could barely button his jeans back up. He fumbled with his clothes as Ariel checked her make-up in the mirror. She turned back to him. She feigned innocence, "Did I say something you didn't know? It could be that they are just friends, and are having a friendly dinner or something." She jumped when Gavin suddenly and without warning slammed his fist into the steering Wheel several times. He snorted like an enraged boar. Ariel almost broke out into fits of laughter. He looked like he was going to kill someone, well two people if Ariel was lucky and maybe, just maybe she get a front row seat.

"The little bitch is going to wait till I'm out-of-town to pull this shit on me. When does her fucking lover work again, is the bastard in their now?" Ariel shook her head. "

He only works part-time right now,but I bet I know where he's going to be Saturday, in your lying, little wife. She's probably on her back for anyone and everyone in this town." Gavin suddenly wanted to get rid of Ariel and make fast tracks back to his house, if he was lucky he could probably catch the fucking liars right in the act, then he could shoot Belle's lover and say he had broke into their home. He had a right to protect what belonged to him, didn't he? That included Belle, he also owned that little lying cunt, oh he was going to make them pay, both of them. He needed a plan.

Gavin quickly dismissed Ariel and began his drive home as he formulated a strategy for catching Belle and Nick in the act. He decided that sneaking home on saturday would be the best plan as he pulled in his driveway. He needed Belle to believe that all was well and that he was indeed going out of town for two weeks then surprise her, he would surprise them both and then the retribution would begin.

Belle paced the living room. Nick had left but Belle was agitated almost to the point of pain. She had taken a bath and made something for Gavin to eat before he took off. She just wished that he was already gone and that Ruby would answer her damned phone. What on earth could she be doing? She looked up from her thoughts when she heard Gavin's truck pull in. She immediately went into the kitchen and sat down. She needed to look normal, not like she had been up to something. Nick was right, they were truly playing a dangerous game and here she was with the most to lose. She unconsciously put her hand to her stomach, she didn't want any innocent people getting hurt. she heard the door shut.

"Gavin is that you?" She fought to keep calm as Gavin walked into the kitchen.

"Of course, who else would it be?" Belle gave him a slightly nervous laugh.

"No one. I made you some dinner so that you had a hot meal before you set out on the road."

"That was nice but I already ate." He sounded cold and distant. Belle tried to keep a smile on her face.

"Can I help you with anything else then?" Gavin strolled up to her before pulling her close but even as he was wrapping his arms around her he was thinking about wrapping them around her neck and squeezing.

"I'm just going to miss you for two weeks baby, it's such a long time, are you sure you'll be alright? I mean you'll be here all alone, are you sure you can keep yourself company for that long?" His smile looked like ice, it was enough to chill Belle's blood as she watched his expression with her own carefully guarded one.

"I'm sure I will find ways to fill up my time."

"Promise?" Gavin's fingers began to wander down her body before grabbing her bottom and giving it a little squeeze. Belle desperately wanted to struggle out of his grip but remained where she was. Although she would have rather chewed on broken glass than ask him the all important question she found herself asking anyway.

"Do you want to make-love before you go?" There she said it. the thought of having sex with her own husband somehow seemed fowl and unnatural to her after making love to Nick only hours ago. She was a bad wife. How could she be doing this, it was deceitful and morally wrong, she would burn in hell for this, God help her. She managed to look up and stare into Gavin's eyes. He watched her with a calculating expression on his face, Belle wanted to avoid his eyes but she was afraid if she did he would become suspicious of her odd behaviour, he didn't seem to notice, Belle willed herself to relax.

"I would love to baby but unfortunately I have to get ready and go. but I promise when I get back I'm going to have a really big surprise for you, promise." Belle managed a nervous smile, she didn't care for any of Gavin's surprises and wondered what he had in store for her.

"Would you like that honey, a big surprise?" Belle nodded her head, even though she didn't feel it. In fact she felt like he wasn't telling her something, did he suspect something she wondered? How could he?

Belle hugged him as he packed his duffel bags to the car then offered him a kiss before he left. Usually he pawed her mercilessly, practically ramming his tongue down her throat but on this occasion he settled for a quick peck and a smile before pulling out of the driveway on his way to meet Gus. Belle watched him drive out of sight before going back in and locking the door. Only a few more days and she could be with Nick once more, plus any time now Ruby would be getting back, she hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Belle almost cried in relief when Ruby answered her phone. "Hey girl, I'm having such a good time, this has been so much fun." If Belle didn't stop her, Ruby wouldn't let her get a word in edge wise.

"Oh Ruby, I've tried to call you like a thousand times, didn't you get any of my calls?" She tried to keep that irritated tone from her voice, after all Ruby was Ruby and she didn't really owe Belle an explanation for herself, she was a grown woman and on some kind of a trip with Ashley, she wasn't exactly Belle's little sister who needed keeping tabs on. "So much has happened here, I've really needed you, when are you coming home?" She tried to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"Relax, I'll be home this weekend. Oh and let me tell you it's one wild time up here. I mean it Belle I could live up here, that is so much for a single girl to do here. The night life is spectacular." Ruby ended up talking on and on about the night clubs of New York and Belle had to sit on her secret just a while longer rather than tell Ruby. She desperately needed to talk with a woman right now, but Ruby was having a difficult time talking about anyone else but her.

The conversation came to a halt when Ashley came back to the room with pizza and Ruby let Belle go so that they could eat. It was just as well, Belle wanted to just be alone. Perhaps she could call Nick. Her heart beat faster just thinking of their escapade earlier. She shivered in delight. He had been much stronger than she had first imagined. He carried her effortlessly, He was so...so...sexy. Belle could hardly sit still thinking about how he had made love to her, how he tasted as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. she unconsciously licked her lips. She wanted to go to his house, find him and stay the night or beg him to spend it with her. She didn't care, she felt like she couldn't wait for saturday. It just seemed so far away. Belle finally went to bed but it was much longer before her mind finally relaxed and allowed her to sleep.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Finally saturday arrived. Belle tried to fill her time up waiting for night to fall and then she could finally be with Nick. He had invited her to dinner but she doubted that they would be eating much. She took a shower, scrubbing herself till her skin glowed pink, she wanted to be extra clean and smelling fresh for him. She blow dried her hair and decided to put it up in a loose bun, bringing a few curly tendrils down to frame her face. She hadn't felt nauseated all day and she was glad of that. She looked at herself in the mirror, examining her stomach, searching for any signs of her little secret.

She hadn't told anyone, it just hadn't seemed the proper time. Tonight she would tell Nick. A tremor of fear ran through her as she thought of the consequences of telling him about her pregnancy. What if he didn't want to be with her if she had Gavin's child, but it was her child too, wasn't it? It was a part of her? She put a protective hand across her belly. there was no sign that a small ember of life flickered in her womb but Belle wanted to protect it at any cost. Even if Nick rejected her when she spilled her secret at least she would have the baby. She had resigned in her heart to leave Gavin.

She had cheated, she was an official adulteress. She didn't love Gavin and now she wasn't sure she ever had. She never felt for him anything like what she felt for Nick. She would be devastated if Nick...well, she wasn't going to borrow trouble. Either he would accept it or not, she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

She applied a little lip gloss and mascara, making sure she looked perfect. As she applied a little perfume watching herself in the mirror, she spotted a slight movement behind her. Her eyes looked deep into the mirror and she visible jumped when her eyes focused on what was standing behind her, Gavin.

Slowly she layed down the perfume atomizer and turned around.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is going to have quite a bit of graphic domestic violence in it. So be warned about that.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Gaston noticed her body visibly begin to shake. He had caught her. He smiled, Belle shivered as an ice-cold chill shot through her body.

"Didn't I promise you a big surprise my dear?"Belle could only nod, her voice had left her as she shrank back from him as he closed the distance between them.

"You sure do look lovely, is this all for me or were you going somewhere?" Belle licked her lips nervously, every move he made, every sentence he spoke seemed cold and calculating. Belle couldn't still her shaking hands.

"I-I, was going to Ruby's...I mean I was going out to meet Ruby." A cold slick grin distorted her husband's features as he took another step toward her. If she hadn't been backed up against the counter she would have taken a step back, trying to put as much distance between him and her as possible.

"Were you now. Did you plan on traveling all the way to New York to go out with Ruby?" Oh God , he knew, he KNEW? But how? Belle racked her brain trying to come up with anything that might throw him off any trail that might inadvertently lead him to Nick.

"She's coming back and I'm going..." Gaston held up his hand silencing his wife.

"Just shut your mouth, you lying bitch. You think you can fool me? Belle gasped. She really didn't know what he was actually capable of and was frightened of him for the first time in her life. She swallowed hard. Her hand going protectively over her stomach.

"Please Gaston. I'm not trying to do anything. I didn't know you were coming home. I was just.." She was at a loss for words.

"I know what your up to Belle, I know who you were going to meet... Your little Bartender. You think you can really get away with anything in this town? You can't run around spreading your legs for anybody and everybody in this town and expect it not to get back too me.

"Gaston Please I wasn't...Ahhh!" She didn't get a chance to brace for the slap he gave her across the face. The heat radiated off her cheek from the force of his hand connecting with her skin, her face struck the corner of the counter. Her knees buckled and she grabbed at the counter trying to keep herself from falling completely to the ground.

"You weren't what, going to your bartender's house, oh come now Belle you can do better than that." Belle whimpered as he snatched her up by the arm, hauling her unsteadily to her feet. "Let's just pay that cock sucker a little visit and see what he has to say about this." Belle cried out from the brut force he was using to squeeze her arm so painfully.

She began to plead for mercy from him but Gaston was in too much of a rage to even begin to see reason. He half drug her into the living room and slung her onto the couch. "I want you to tell me everything Belle. How long have you been seeing this guy. how long have you been fucking him while I was away, working my ass off so that you could lay on your back and fuck everyone in town. Don't think I don't know every single fucking thing you've been up too. Coming to his work, showing up at his fucking house. did you ever bring him here? DID YOU?"

Belle began to cry. she realised only Ariel would have known these things, only she could have told her husband this kind of information. Tears streamed down her face as it distorted in rage.

"How long have you been talking to Ariel Gavin? How long have you been fucking her? You're a fucking liar yourself you know. It wasn't too long ago when I found a condom in your duffel bag. Did you need that out on the road? Your just as much of a liar. I know your not innocent. What did you give Ariel in exchange for such outrageous information?"

She shrank back as he again came at her, grabbing her by her long hair, forcing her to stand up. She beat at his chest with her little fists but when he hauled off and hit her in the mouth with his fist, she went limp. She fell to the floor when he let go of her hair. The dark bruise was already forming on her face. She began to plead for her life. he was so much stronger than her and she feared for her child.

Her voice came out in a weak croak. "Stop, please. I'm pregnant with your child Gaston, Don't...Don't hurt the baby." It was the worst thing she could have said.

"WHAT! Your knocked up with his kid? Oh my god, did you expect me to raise the little bastard as my own? You lying little bitch. Here you deny me a child but you get yourself pregnant, how do you even know it's his? Hell, it could be anybodys."

Belle tried to raise up but her shaky arms and legs wouldn't hold her. "It's yours Gavin..No one else's, Please." Her mouth was full of blood as she spoke, her eye had already begun to blacken. Gavin sneered down at her unbelievingly. All these years and she hadn't gotten pregnant and now that she had fucked the bartender she was finally knocked up, no fucking way was it his kid and he sure wasn't going to act like it was. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her up to her feet. Belle could barely stand, she could barely see out of her one good eye. Her mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood as he drug her to the front door, jerking it open.

"I'm taking you to him. Tell me where he lives, well just see if he wants you and your little bastard now. Then the unthinkable happened. As he slung her toward the steps Belle tripped over her own two feet and fell head long down the stairs. She tried to curl up in a ball to protect her innocent baby but it was too late. She lay sprawled at the foot of the stairs. Gavin stood at the top watching her give out a weak moan then lay still.

for a moment he felt a shiver of fear run through him, he had hurt her worse than he thought and he would pay for it. He looked around, no one was around. No one had witnessed a thing. Belle lay there helpless and bleeding at the bottom of the steps. He panicked and left her there, making a run for his truck. He had to get out of there and not come back.

He couldn't afford to get locked-up. he stepped over his bleeding wife and sped away leaving Belle there in the failing light, never even looking back.

Belle wasn't sure how long she lay there. She wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious. She sat up, putting her shaky hand to her mouth. It was swollen, her lip was split badly, but she didn't think she had broken a tooth. She got unsteadily to her feet, staggering to her car. It was well past seven and she wanted to get to Nick at any cost. Her eye was swollen but she still had one good eye as she got in and buckled her seat-belt. She looked in her rear-view mirror and cried at the sight before her. Gavin had messed her up bad. There was a part of her that felt like she deserved it. After all she had cheated on Gain, but the baby was Gavin's that was for sure, she winced in pain, Her belly hurt. She held on to her stomach hoping that it was just bruising and that her baby would be fine. She put the car in reverse and pulled out of her driveway and headed for Nick's.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P

Nick was pacing his living room. She was late. Had she decided not to come? He wrung his hands in desperation. What if she called the whole thing off, decided that it was too risky, decided that she didn't want him. He ran his hands through his hair. He had worked on dinner for an hour, making a big salad with two thick rib-eyes and more. It smelled delicious but there was a fear in his heart that she had no intention of coming, that she had changed her mind and came to her senses. No one could possibly want him, no one in their right mind would want him and all the baggage that came along with some one like him. He was a beast, a monster who had killed someone. Even his own son had rejected him. Someone as good and pure as Belle wouldn't be caught dead in His presence. He had himself throughly convinced when his door bell rang.

His heart leaped in his chest. He all but ran to the door but was completely unprepared for the horror that awaited him. Belle was collapsed at the threshold. "Oh my god" He all but cried as he picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the apartment. Belle whimpered in pain as he gently layed her down on the couch.

He rushed into the kitchen to get a cool wet rag, bringing it back, dabbing at Belle's face. "Belle, sweetheart, who did this to you?" He could already guess who had done this damage and already resigned himself to the fact that he was going to kill her husband and take great pleasure in doing so.

Belle coughed before doubling over in pain. "Nick" she replied weakly. He was frantic, how could this have happened. He felt foolish for thinking Belle had purposely stood him up. Of course he should have guessed something had happened, this was all his fault. He had practically done this too her himself by putting her in harm's way.

He pushed her hair back from her face. "Don't talk sweetheart, just stay still. Your hurt bad. I'm going to call the police. You just stay still." She grabbed his hand. "Please, don't leave me Nick, I'm sorry." tears sprung up in her eyes and rolled down her swollen cheeks. Nick got her a glass of water and lifted her head to give her a sip. As he looked into the water after helping her he noticed that it was bloody. "Belle we've got to get you to a doctor, you could be hurt worse than you think. I'm calling an ambulance."

"No, Please, can't you just drive me? I don't want an ambulance."

"Belle did your husband do this? He tried to kill you love, you need an ambulance. " Belle coughed and blood dribbled from her lips. Nick grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.

In just a few moments an ambulance arrived, rushing into the apartment along with the police chief who had a lot of questions for Nick as they put Belle on a stretcher, putting her in the truck. Belle reached her little hand out for Nick as she passed, Nick grabbed a hold of it.

"Don't leave me Nick." She begged him, breaking his heart. "Nothing could make me leave you love, nothing " he reassured her. I'll be in the truck, I'm coming now. Belle fell into another fit of coughing and that's when the paramedic noticed the blood soaking into the sheet. He turned to the other paramedic.

"She's got some internal injuries," the other man nodded. The first man turned to Nick, "Is she by any chance pregnant?" Nick looked dumbfounded, he didn't know, she had never mentioned anything about a baby to him.

"I really have no idea sir. All I know is this is the work of her husband." The ambulance driver nodded before helping get the gurney into the truck allowing Nick entrance before the other man closed them in and sped off to the StoryBrooke Hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

I have to first acknowledge a problem I created. sometimes I get a little wound up when I write and I still feel more comfortable in FTL than I do in AU Storybrooke so I inadvertently called Gavin Gaston and I didn't even realize it. I'm sorry. Maybe his name is Gavin Gaston Avonlea? That would work right? lol! Oh well, sorry.:{

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPP

Steady beeps of the machines that monitored Belle's vital signs were something Nick would dream about for a long time. He wasn't kin to her, Not her husband, not her brother so he had to wait. fortunately Dr. Whale took pity on him and had one of the nurses inform him that Belle was going into surgery for a ruptured spleen.

His throat was so tight that he was actually surprised that he could even draw breath as he went out behind the hospital and wretched. He tried not to run as tears streamed down his eyes. Self remorse was not something new to Nick. He had been responsible for so much. Ruined so many lives that this was not some kind of new emotion. He had almost been responsible for the death of another woman that he dearly loved. He didn't even know when the feelings he felt could have even fallen into the love category, but they had.

He lite a cigarette after he got done and stood there, leaned up against the wall and waited for them to finish putting the woman he loved back together and plotted his revenge. His leg hurt bad, it was screaming from his sprint behind the building so that no one saw him buckling under the pressure of almost losing his Belle. He leaned heavily on his cane on his way back up to the floor they had Belle on. He sat in one of the metal chairs in the hallway. He only raised his head up when he heard Ruby holler his name as she ran toward him. Tears streamed down her face as she all but fell into his arms, shaking in fury.

He told her everything he knew. He left out the part where him and Belle had made love in her house, that was probably what had gotten this whole thing blown out of proportion. Ruby could see the stricken look on her friends face. She could only guess what was running through his head. She might have been young and naive but she wasn't stupid. she could see that he obviously cared for her friend, and Belle had come to him. Ruby wiped tears away from her face. She blamed herself, she should have been there. If she had been at home this would have never had happened. She needed to find Gavin. She was going to kill him. He wouldn't be alive long if she had her way. She had a knife at home, a kissing crane, it would make short work of that asshole.

The police were useless around here, Ruby thought. Sheriff Swan was a good sheriff but hunting down Gavin was going to take brains and Ruby knew him too well. She had been Belle's friend for some years and she knew Gavin's friends, Mike and Gus. She knew were he went and were he worked, she would find him. She looked over at Nick. He was pale as he sat there. No doubt the incident from his teenage years running rampant through his head. She put her arms around him.

"She's tough you know, She'll be alright. She's very lucky that she came to you. Guess since I wasn't at home she just thought of you huh?" Nick looked over at her and a revelation hit Ruby as she took in his posture, his expression. She gasped."You and her, am I right?" Nick slowly closed his eyes before nodding. "Oh." Ruby looked down at the floor as she tried to sort through her feelings. So they were more than just friends, they were IN to each other. It was starting to make sense. She looked back over at Nick.

"Did he catch you two together?" Nick shook his head no but didn't offer anymore explanation than that because the Doctor came around the corner. Nick and Ruby both stood up.

"She's alright. She's going to be here for several days though. We removed her spleen and..." He looked hesitant for a moment before continuing, "She lost the baby, but she will live, she's a very tough lady, a very lucky one too." Dr. Whale put a sympathetic hand on Nick's shoulder. "Your quick thinking saved Belle's life, you both can go on in and see her but she's pretty out of it." He patted his shoulder a couple of times before leaving.

Ruby looked over at Nick, "You saved her life Nick, thank you." Nick shook his head trying to keep the emotion out of his voice but it cracked anyway as he spoke.

"Saved her Ruby, I'm the one who almost got her killed."

Ruby went in a head of Nick and pulled up one of the chairs close to the bed so that she could hold Belle's hand. She looked so small and helpless laying in that bed with all the machines around her, their whistles and beeps monitoring all of her vital signs. Nick felt so helpless. He didn't know what to thank about the baby. He assumed Belle knew about it, but why she hadn't told anyone was anybody's guess. He wouldn't have thought any different about her. He hoped she would have known that. He wondered if she had told anyone."Ruby, did you know anything about a baby?" Ruby shook her head.

"It's news to me, she called me several times while I was in New York. Maybe that's what she wanted, but I was being stupid and I didn't even give her a chance to tell me anything." Ruby felt incredibly guilty about all of this. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if she had been there. Belle lay there with a busted lip and a swollen face, her eye was dark with an angry bruise and now they had gutted her like a fish, removing her spleen and a baby. Ruby wondered if Belle even knew herself about the baby, maybe she didn't that would make it easier when she awoke and they told her.

Belle made a small moan that had her two worried friends snap to attention around her. Slowly her eyes opened as she gave a little cough trying to find her voice. "Belle, can you hear me? It's Ruby, and Nick is here too."

"Nick?" Belle said weakly. She gripped Ruby's hand.

Nick placed his hand on her forehead, rubbing her softly with his thumb. "Hey, How do you feel?" Belle smiled up at him, then a frown took its place as she grimaced in pain.

"Are you hurting, I can call the Doctor, he can take care of any pain, love."

"What happened?" Ruby started crying at the pitiful sound of her friend's raspy voice.

"You were hurt Belle. Gavin hurt you. Nick saved your life but they had to operate, you were bleeding internally." A single tear ran down Belle's cheek.

"What about the baby?" Ruby choked back a sob, so she did know about the baby.

"They did all they could to save you Belle, but the baby, it didn't survive." A strangled sound emerged from Belle's dry throbbing throat. Nick got a glass of water with a straw and helped her take a sip.

"Did this happen because of us Belle? Can you tell me where the bastard is now? How did he find out, how did he know?" Belle felt weak, she desperately wanted to sleep, she suspected it was all the medication they had her on. Her baby was dead and it was all her fault. How could he have done this, now an innocent life had paid the price.

"Ariel. I think it was Ariel. That's all I know." Ruby leaned back and eyed Nick. He could see what she was thinking clearly, she was going to hurt somebody.

"I'll be back Belle, but Nick is going to stay here with you." Belle tried weakly to shake her head no.

"You'll only get in trouble, just let it go, it's done." Ruby gripped her hand before kissing it and standing up.

"Nobody does this and gets away with it Belle, they will both pay that I guarantee it." Belle tried to cling to Ruby but she was too tired, Ruby left Nick to come sit by her side and hold her hand. Belle cried while Nick whispered soothing words into her ear, trying to calm her.

"I don't want her to get hurt Nick." Belle feared that what had happened to her could easily happen to Ruby and she just didn't know if she could live with herself if that happened.

"Ruby knows how to take care of herself and plus the sheriff is on the case Belle. She'll handle Gavin." Nick didn't want to tell her what he planned for Gavin, it would only upset her more. He'd let Ruby have Ariel first then Gavin would get his, Nick thought.

Dr. Whale walked in and after checking Belle's machines he decided that Belle needed a little pain management, which Nick thought was an excellent idea. She needed to rest and forget about everything for a while except getting well. Nick vowed not to leave her side.


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank all of you who read my stories and review them. I know sometimes I don't write back to thank you as often as I should but I appreciate each and every one of you who PM me with information to help my work, it's very important to me as I am sure your stories are to you, so thanks!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P

Ariel was just cleaning up. She had caught wind of what happened to Belle only because Nick hadn't come into work. Her boss Jefferson had let it slip that Belle was in bad shape in the hospital. Ariel was a little torn. She thought she had wanted those things to happen, to get even with Belle so to speak but now... Well she just hoped no one implicated her in any of it. After all she wasn't really responsible, had she?

She gathered the trash up and was taking it all out to the dumpster that was behind the Rabbit Hole. It was dark outside and the wind was picking up, whipping her long red hair out and around her. She flipped up the top of the dumpster. She always hated that part, touching the dumpsters, they were filthy and once she had broken one of her carefully manicured nails in the process.

As she tossed the bags up and over into the trash bin one by one, she wasn't careful enough and the bag came open , spilling out it's contents all over the parking lot, "Oh shit" she mumbled as she got down, trying to keep the garbage from flying away. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

When she had picked up all the trash, she twisted the bag, grumbling as she did, threatening to quit if she broke just one more nail. She almost fell backwards when she turned around to find Ruby so close behind her, and Ruby didn't look happy.

"R-Ruby, oh, you scared me." She put her hand to her heart, trying to sound normal but it wasn't very convincing. Ruby had a look of death in her eye. Ariel swallowed hard before attempting a smile. "Your here late. I uh, heard about your friend, any word on how she's doing?" Ariel looked down at Ruby's hands just in time to see her knife as Ruby pulled the blade from it's case. Her eyes widened as she backed herself up against the dumpster.

"I'm only going to ask you this once you bitch, Where is he? " Ariel gasped as the knife made its way up to her jugular. "W-W,Who, Gavin? I uh, I don't know what you're talking about." Ruby pressed the blade tightly to her throat.

"You are as responsible as Gavin in my opinion and now your going to tell me where he is. I know your in with him. Tell me Ariel, have you been fucking Gavin all this time?" Ariel shook her head no feverently.

"I honestly don't know where he is Ruby, honest. I didn't want this to happen. I just told him that Belle had been in the bar to visit Nick, I didn't know what he was capable of, I really didn't." Ruby snatched a handful of Ariel's long soft hair.

"Well Sweetie, It's me you should be worried about, you don't know what I'M capable of either, Now hold still and this will only take a minute." Silent tears ran down her face as Ruby hacked through Ariel's long hair with the sharp blade, ridding her of her lovely locks with razored hacks, letting the tresses fall useless to the pavement, Ariel, too frightened to move stood there with her eyes clamped shut and didn't make a peep.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Belle licked her dry lips, Nick was there with a glass of water in an instant. "There you go love." Belle gratefully took a sip. She was starting to see more clearly out of her swollen eye. She looked over at him and smiled. He looked a bit haggard. He hadn't shaved and he was still wearing the same shirt.

"Why don't you go home Nick, I'm out of the woods and you have to work. I'll be fine while your gone." Her throat was still so dry when she spoke. She felt better but honestly she could have been run down by a Mack truck and looked better. She tried to push the button on the bed to help her sit up better, she was still very sore but she needed to move.

"Are you hungry? I could go get you something?" She knew he only wanted to help but she wasn't very hungry for food.

"You could get in here with me, I'd be up for that if you're looking to help me, I could really use a snuggle more than anything." Nick smiled, shaking his head at her, she had almost been killed, had a major operation and she wanted to cuddle.

"The Doctor came in while you were sleeping. He wanted to go over a few things with you about your operation and what you have to do next. I was suppost to page the nurse when you got up, hows about we save the snuggle for later, I'm sure he has some important things to tell you." Belle gave him a little pout but consented, pushing her nurses button letting them know she was awake.

Dr. Whale had a long talk with her about a lot of things. Thanks to Gavin she would be changed for life. Her body would forever be compensating for her lost organ. Her immune system would forever be weakened, she would have to be very careful from now on about germs and infections. It was a lot to take in.

After the Doctor left, Nick sat next to her and took her hand, rubbing his calloused thumb over her knuckles. Belle could feel hot tears well up in her eyes, she wiped them away too ashamed to look at him, she didn't even know what she was crying for.

"It's not as bleak as all that, we'll get through this Belle. Please, don't cry. You'll be out of here soon and it will all be alright in the end."Belle looked up at him.

"And where will I go Nick? I can't go home. That's his home. How will I get my things? I have no money, nothing, it was all his." Fresh tears spilt down her reddened cheeks. She had nothing. She had been a kept woman, now she was homeless, babyless, spleenless, she felt sorrier for herself than ever.

Belle felt two fingers lift her chin so that she would look at him. "You have me. I'll get your things, you can come home with me if you choose, or Ruby's." He gave a nervous little cough, "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I hope you come home with me and let me take care of you. I can sleep on the couch and you can have the bed if you like. We can take things real slow. Just think about it Belle, I want to do this. I'm going to get your things out of Gavin's house. The sheriff already said she would escort me over there to do it. I can take Ruby with me, she will know what's yours, You won't have to worry about anything, alright?" Belle sniffed and nodded her head.

"I would like that Nick. I want you to take care of me. Ruby lives too close to Gavin, I really wouldn't feel too safe, at least till they find the bastard." Nick nodded as he soothed back her hair, he reached over and grabbed the box of kleenex and handed it too her.

"Let's get you something to eat and I believe I owe you a snuggle." Belle could help but give Nick a little laugh and a smile.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Nick left a sleeping Belle that night. They had given her something to make her comfortable and the nurse informed him that she would be out for the rest of the night, it would be a perfect time for Nick to go home, besides he had a few things he needed to take care of.

The night air felt good on his face as he left the hospital. His beard was making his face itch so after hailing down a cab he went straight to his apartment to take a quick shower and to shave. He let the hot water dance across his skin untill the water turned cool before turning it off and climbing out. He lathered his face and cut off his whiskers and brushed his teeth before going into his closet and pulling out something to wear.

He would go to Gavin's house but it would first be to find the bastard responsible for hurting Belle before claiming her things with the sheriff. He buttoned his shirt and put on his belt around his dark jeans before pulling out his boots and sitting down on the bed he finished getting dressed.

He returned to his closet and selected a shoebox from the top shelf before laying on the bed and opening it up to revel a hand gun. he popped it open to revel the bullets inside, he snapped it shut and put the safely on before shoving in the back of his jeans and covering it with his shirt. Now he was ready for Gavin. The door clicked shut as he headed for the awaiting cab that would take him unknowingly to his final destination.

He let the cab drop him off down the street, the gentle tab of his cane on the street was the only evidence that he was there at all as he snuck up to Gavin's house in the night.

No light's were on but that didn't necessarily mean anything since now Gavin was wanted by the police in connection with his wife's injuries. Nick walked around back and quietly turned the door handle, it was unlocked as Nick slipped in.

He stood there, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the house untill finally he could make out that he was in the kitchen. He could clearly make out the refrigerator and the sink, and even though he came there to face Belle's husband he was taken by surprise by the figure of Gavin sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette, the embers glowed in the blackness as he took a drag before laying it in the ashtray. "I was wondering when you were coming, welcome to my humble abode, Nick."


	12. Chapter 12

She had been watching, waiting. She knew instinctively that if she followed the bread crumbs it would lead her to him. Belle was too good a person for this too happen to and nothing be done. The bastard wouldn't stay hidden, the stupid ones never did, they just slinked around from rock to rock hoping to camouflage themselves in order to stay hidden till it all blew over. That's why bank robbers and murderers never left town. They were stupid and sloppy and people like Gaston was sure all the rules were created for everyone but him. She had her eyes on him for a while.

She had also noticed other things too, like the new bartender that had recently come back to town. She had looked up his story as well, after all it was her job, to know the town she protected. She and her deputy Graham made it their business to know everything about everyone, they just didn't look obvious about it. Even the town mayor had dirt on her.

This Nick person seemed on the up and up these days though, well, at least he hadn't made any trouble since he had moved back. It had been a shame what had happened all those years ago, Emma thought, a real pity. She had remembered something about it from long ago, but reading up on it had shaken her just a little bit. He shouldn't have went to prison. She was sure the girls parents had something to do with that. Her father had money and Judges could be bought so easily, assholes all of them.

Emma sat in her car and watched him leave the hospital, tailing Nick had been easy, he was blind to everything except Belle these days, and since he didn't have a car, keeping tabs on him had been easy. It was a dangerous game he played, messing with another man's wife like he had done, that's probably what got Belle in to this shape, but it was still no reason for Gavin to do what he did.

She shifted in her seat, damn she was uncomfortable, she raked her fingers through her hair.

Emma had followed the taxi to Nick's apartment at a distance and waited. She decided to walk over to Granny's for a cup of coffee and a sandwich and just as she was walking out she spotted the cab pull up at his door, "fuck". She fumbled for her keys and got in, tossing the sandwich into the passenger seat. His timing was for shit, oh well, she would have to eat later, he looked like he was on a mission. She followed, without looking like she was following. It didn't matter, the man had looked preoccupied, like he was on a mission. She knew what people like Gavin Avonlea were capable of, she knew he wouldn't let a man like Nick just get away with what he had done. Nick was the biggest bread crumb of all. These two men were like magnets, somehow they would find each other, it was inevitable and Emma just hoped she could stop the fireworks before they started and got out of control, hurting someone else.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Tell me Nick, how long have you been fucking my wife?" Nick frowned. He just stood there, he wasn't about to be baited by this fuck, who thought he was so smart.

"Why didn't you leave town? that would have been the smart thing to do." Gavin gave a puff of a laugh, making a ring of smoke exhale out of his lungs.

"I didn't do anything, I came home and found her like that. I'm thinking you did it. You killed before. Belle is just another innocent woman you wanted to murder just like your Milah. Tell me, how was prison, did you get it on a regular basis while you were in there, a pretty boy like you must have seen a lot of action." Nick scowled,Gavin was stupid, possibly the stupidest man he had ever met, no wonder Belle wanted away from him.

"Belle remembers everything. And as for prison, you'll be there soon enough, and then you can tell me."

Gavin jumped up from the table, making Nick jump, his hand reached around for his pistol but he stopped when he saw what Gavin was holding, he had kept it hidden under the table this whole time.

"Just drop that piece you wife fucking little cocksucker." Gavin leveled the assault rifle at Nick's head. Nick pitched the gun on the table.

Gavin smiled, he had him right where he wanted him. "I should have killed the bitch when I found out she had your bastard inside her, but I got rid of it anyway. You didn't really think I was going to raise your little brat now did you?"

Nick shook his head, this dumb fuck was so retarded he wasn't even aware that he had killed his own kid.

"You killed your own child Gavin. I hope you know that. Dr. Whale said that fetus was 6 to 8 weeks old. I've only been back in town for a few weeks."

Realization dawned on Gavin's features as he stood there, his rifle aimed at Nick's face. He could see that the Man wasn't lying. The child had been his all alone. He groped for an explanation, anything that would take the blame away from him.

"I don't believe you. If it wasn't yours then it was someone else's , she had been whoring all around town, I got reliable sources." His voice belied his uncertainty. "We've been married for years, why would she be pregnant now. She said she wasn't on the pill, she said...I thought." he stumbled on his words, his sureness waning.

Nick shook his head at the man, "You must have thought wrong. Belle's a good girl, this is all your fault, your a murderer, same as me, and you'll pay, just like I did. You could have had a child, but you killed it." Gavin let out an insane growl as he threw down the gun and lunged at Nick, knocking him easily off of his feet.

Nick's cane flew from his grip as the much larger man pounced on top of him and blasted him in the jaw with his fist. Blood ran from his lip, there was nothing he coud do, Gavin had him down, he had his arms pinned. Gavin just kept hitting him in the face. Nick felt his nose break and the iron smell of blood filled his nostrils.

Gavin howled in anger... anger at himself for what he had done. He had killed his son. He could have had everything...he could have had it all, but instead this bastard showed up and ruined everything. He was responsible, yes it was all Nick's fault, not his own. He had poisoned Belle's mind, lured her away from him and now he would pay. Gavin pounded at the man beneath him. Nick felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Gavin stopped and smiled down on him.

"Your going to get everything you deserve. You fucked up my life and now I'm going to end yours."

He got up from Nick and grabbed for the pistol that still lay on the table. His hand groped around for it in the darkness untill he felt the cold metal of the trigger. he fished it toward him, getting a hold around the handle, snatching it off the table he pointed it down at the nearly unconscious man lying on the ground. Gavin kicked Nick in the ribs, Nick groaned in pain.

"Get ready to meet your maker you fuck." the click of the gun was all Nick heard as he shut his eyes. He said a silent goodbye to his Belle and prayed that she would be alright, that Whatever happened, Gavin would never be able to hurt her again. Then a shot rang out. "BANG"

Nick opened his eyes, he wasn't dead. He looked up as the moon light shown through the back door window and he saw Gavin with a surprised expression on his face as a small trickle of blood ran down his forehead, dripping on to his nose before he crumpled to the ground in a heap. Nick struggled to sit up, he looked behind him and saw sheriff Swan with her pistol still aimed, her body in a tight stance like she was afraid Gavin was going to rise up. Nick spit out a mouth full of blood. He had taken one hell of a beating but thanks to the Sheriff he was alive to feel the pain, she had saved his life.

"Sheriff?" His voice sounded in the dark, "he's dead." Sheriff Swan seemed to come out of her trance and walk over to Gavin's body nudging it with her foot, he didn't move. Nick sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Tears ran down Belle's face, not shed for Gavin, but for herself and Nick, and not all of them sad. She was free. She would never be able to repay Sheriff Swan for what she had done. If she hadn't trailed after Nick, he would be dead right now, instead he was sitting in the chair by her bed asleep. Yes, he had a couple of stitches in his eyebrow which would leave a small scar but they were free, she didn't have to hide her feelings for him any longer, Gavin wasn't coming home, She could breathe again.

Dr. Whale had come in earlier and informed her that if she continued to do well she would be home sooner than expected. She wouldn't be able to go to her own home untill they were done with the crime scene at her house though. Belle shuttered at the thought of returning there. She didn't ever want to, and now Gavin had been killed in the kitchen. No, she would sell the house as soon as possible. Nick had insisted that she accompany him home so that he could take care of her and that sounded better than alright for now.

James and Mary Margaret came up that night to see her and bring flowers, Ruby and Granny the next morning in time for Dr. Whale to say that if Nick took Belle home and kept her virtually in a plastic bubble that he could bring her home. Belle was ecstatic, she was chomping at the bit to get out of there.

It was a whole new world for Belle nd Nick when she arrived at his little flat to stay. Ruby had gathered some clothes and other things she thought Belle would want with the aid of Emma. She wasn't allowed in the house where a crime had been committed, much less a death without the escort of the town sheriff. Ruby had found a reason to go straight into the kitchen in hopes of seeing a gruesome display of blood on the wall, further evidence that Emma had smoked Gavin's ass in Ruby's words. She was disappointed when they was nothing gross or bloody to ooh and aah about.

Belle was still very sore from her incision and at the gentle prodding of Nick she was sent straight to bed, his bed of course. Nick had promised that he would sleep on the couch but would leave the door cracked a little in case she needed anything during the night.

Belle snuggled down in the bed exhausted relishing in the fact that the covers all had Nick's scent on them as she gathered them around her, wishing it was Nick that she was gathering to her, but there would be time for that, there would be time for everything now.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"I'm Sorry sir, I don't think I heard you correctly, what did you just say?"

"You heard me I'm sure Mrs. Avonlea, I said Mr. Avonlea's life insurance policy from his work is one hundred seventy-five thousand dollars, all payable to you in the event of his death." The lawyer couldn't help but smile at the dumbstruck expression on her face. He could never get enough of giving people good news. He nodded his head at Belle who sat there shaking hers in disbelief at him.

"I don't believe it" Belle whispered.

"Of course the house and all the rest is your too. He had another policy that payed off the house in the event of his death, it went with his mortgage." Belle couldn't believe her ears. Nick squeezed her hand as she tried in vain not to succumb to tears once more.

She leaned over the table and shook the nice attorney's hand after all the "t's" were crossed and the 'I's " were dotted. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Hammond, really." The attorney smiled at her from across the table before standing, offering Nick his hand as well.

Nick also stood, taking the offered hand, shaking it. "It's been my pleasure Mrs. Avonlea and I hope you both have a nice day."

After they left Nick treated Belle to dinner at Granny's. As they sipped ice tea and ate fries and cheeseburgers Belle discussed her plan with Nick.

"After we eat, I wondered if you'd like to go for a walk, there is something I'd like to show you." Nick arched his eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure your up for walking Belle, I don't want you overdoing it." His concern was sweet but Belle was starting to feel like her old self and it was about time he stopped this mother hen routine he had been giving her. She also had another surprise in store for him later as well, the thought made her smile.

"I'm fine Nick and besides this isn't far away, it's right down the street. Walking distance from your apartment in fact."

"Our apartment" he corrected her as he sipped the last of his drink. He dabbed his mouth with a paper napkin before getting out his wallet and laying money down on the table. "Well, let's go for a walk then." Belle smiled as she took a last fry from her plate before getting up, She just hoped he'd like what she had in mind.

She had been thinking about it since she had spotted the for sale sign and she really wanted Nick to like her idea for their future.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"A what?"

"A Pawn shop, well, a pawn shop and a little room for antiques as well."

Nick looked at the building. It needed a lot of work, the sign hung crooked in the window advertising the building for sale, he turned back to the woman watching him for any sign of approval. "What makes you want this?" he was curious, "why a pawn shop?"

Belle nibbled on her lip before speaking, "I want to do something, I want us to do something. We'd be in it together. I want to have something for myself and I know you'd like a fresh start. Oh please say yes Nick, this could be fun."

"Fun? this will be a hell of a lot of work Belle, and I don't know anything about antiques, do you?" Belle smiled.

"Well, only what I've read in books, but I know some people who do. An old man down the street from my house...well, my old house." Nick looked at her a little confused.

"Your old house, don't you intend to keep it?" Nick thought...well, he didn't know what he thought actually, he just assumed she would keep the house and move back into it once she was healed. He was so used to everyone leaving in some form or another, he couldn't believe Belle would want to live with him in a small apartment that you could barely swing a cat around in instead of her much more spacious place, a place she owned.

"No Nick. I never wanted to stay there. I don't even want to go there again. I've already sold it in fact, just as soon as all is said and done I'm getting shed of it and everything about my old life, this is a chance to start over. There is even a small apartment over this building. I thought it would be perfect for us...that is if your willing to go in on this with me, I've even thought of a name for it...Gold's pawn shop and antiquities, what do you think?"

Nick was dumbstruck, he could only look at her with his mouth slightly open, he didn't have an answer. How could he ever have been so lucky to have found such a beautiful woman, he just couldn't believe his luck."Why my name. it's yours, should it be your name?"

"Well, I'm giving up his last name, I never want to be called Mrs. Avonlea again. I am changing my name back to French. Plus I think Gold's pawn shop has a nice ring to it, it's suits this place, don't you think?" Nick could only look between Belle and the Building, the beginning of his future.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The days event had taken their toll on Belle when they got home, she changed out of her light blue dress in exchange for a long t-shirt gown and a pair of fuzzy socks, she put her unruly hair up in a messy bun with a ponytail holder and climbed into bed with a book.

A small knock on the door brought her out of her reading, "Come in Nick." He opened the door and entered with a tray. "You don't have to knock on your own door you know. I really should be the one on the couch." Nick carried in a tray with a bowl of soup and crackers on it and layed it down on the bed side table.'

"I like you in my bed." his voice was low and sexy as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and Belle couldn't help but feel the vibrations of his voice go straight to her belly. It had been a while and Belle knew he had been giving her time to heal and get over all the trauma that had taken them both for one hell of ride, but Belle was feeling better and her longing for him let her know that her body was healing just fine, she wanted him.

"There's only one bowl on there, don't you want to eat with me?" Nick sat down on the side of the bed."I know your reading I didn't want to intrude. Besides I need to read over some of these paper you received from the owner of that property we picked up today, buying a building is quite a bit of paperwork."

"A responsible store owner already" Belle teased him as she stirred the bowl of hot soup. Nick watched her slide to the edge of the bed, her night-shirt riding up her leg, showing off her lovely, flawless skin and thighs. He closed his eyes. He needed her like he needed to breathe, but she wasn't healthy yet, he told himself, he was afraid he would hurt her, so he had stayed away. It hadn't done anything about his longing for her though, that had remained, he had taken a lot of cold showers lately. He had succombed to urges once or twice while he had lived out in California, but it had been over two and a half years years ago and now that he had slept with Belle his body responded accordingly and craved her constantly, it was trying to make up for last time. He shifted on the bed feeling an uncomfortable tightness down below.

Belle noticed him out of the corner of her eye. He looked nervous and figity. She guessed his problem, mostly because she was having something similar going on with her as well.

They had been sharing the only bathroom and she would take to smelling his soap, his clothes anything that had his scent on it, she was addicted to it. She had done a few loads of clothes, her things and his had begun to mingle and one night she accidentally got one of his shirts mixed up with her lot. She had been secretly putting it on after she went to bed just so she could feel closer to him.

She had told him that he could share the bed with her on more than one occasion but he had politely refused, he didn't trust himself sleeping next to her, he wouldn't be able to resist her, it was all he could do to resist her now, Belle sighed. She decided to try something.

"Would you mind if I asked you to stay in here tonight for a while so we could talk instead?"

"Sure, if you'd like, I can pull the chair next to the bed, you'd be more comfortable that away," he got up.

"No, I can share a few of my pillows, no sense in you being so uncomfortable in that hard chair. Belle got up. She leaned over the bed and pulled a few pillows from her mountain of them and layed them over on the other side, stretching out, causing her night shirt to ride up her backside, showing a peek of her lacey white panties, for Nick's watchful eye. He practically groaned out loud, Belle heard him, she smiled, it was working. "Here, let me turn down the covers on this side of the bed, she put her knee up on the bed as she folded back the blankets. Her night-shirt rode higher.

Nick couldn't stop himself, he had to if nothing else, touch her, he lied to himself and said it would be enough just to run his fingers down her flawless skin. Belle moaned when she felt his body press up against hers from behind. She pressed back untill they were flush against each other.

He whispered in Belle's ear,"Your killing me , but I suspect you know that."

"Well, it was my intention to entice you. I've missed your touch Nick. I need you tonight."

"I just don't want to hurt you love, I don't know if I can as gentle as you need."

Belle reached back and hooked her hand around his neck, pulling him down in hopes that he would kiss her neck, she smiled when he did. her eyelids fluttered closed and she parted her lips slightly in a hitched breath as his warm mouth played across the sensitive skin of her neck. His hands snaked around to cup her breasts gently. He wanted to be gentle with her.

She could feel his need pressed tightly against her backside, she wiggled her bottom against it, driving him crazy. "Help me out of this." She started pulling her clothes up over her head with his help untill she was out of it, standing with her back to him in nothing but her silken panties. His hands caressed her gently, her back was smooth like porcelain, he couldn't get enough of her, Belle shivered when he sucked gently on her earlobe before placing small kisses down her throat.

"Nick, I need you."

"You have me Belle, there's no need to ask." His hand snaked down and toyed with her panties, his fingers running a line around the edge.

"Take them off, please, I need to feel you in me."

He did as she bayed him, he sunk slowly down on his knees, being careful of his bad leg, his fingers hooked into each side of the only garment left on her body untill they pooled at her ankles, leaving her bottom bare and inviting and right in frount of him. He placed a kiss on each side as his fingers traced lines down each leg. She sighed as he began kissing down her thigh softly, she felt as if her legs wouldn't be able to hold her up as she sank down in front of him, turning so that she faced him now, her mouth seeking out his. He moaned into her mouth, tasting her as their tongues danced with each other in a slow, sweet song that no one could hear but them.

"Lay down sweetheart, I need all of you too, but first I want to kiss every last inch." Belle lay back on the rug as she looked up at him. he pulled his shirt off over his head,baring his chest. His small but muscled frame was so different from what her husband's had been, he didn't overpower her, he didn't intimidate her in the least, she liked that.

Nick leaned over her, his warm hand squeezing her breast untill her nipple stood up in just the right way, beckoning for his mouth. When he wrapped his lips around it and gave it a gentle tug Belle cried out, it felt so right, all of it. She had waited her whole life to feel this way, with a man she adored. His fingers worshiped her body along with his mouth as he made his way down her belly, carefully avoiding her incision, the only flaw to an otherwise perfect body. The scar would heal and it would make her all the more his. He loved every inch of her, including the incision that had brought her to him forever.

"You taste so good Belle, your skin is so sweet, I wonder, are you sweet everywhere?" Everything clenched in her body as she braced for his mouth, his tongue lapped into her belly button as she squirmed into him, pressing herself upwards for his pleasure as well as hers.

"Nick." It was almost a plea as she said his name in a whisper that sounded more like a whimper.

Nick lowered his head before nudging her thighs apart, burying his face in her curls, inhaling her scent. Belle moaned in pleasure. She had never enjoyed this with Gavin. He was rough and never thought of her enjoyment, just nibbling and almost biting as he lapped at her roughly. Most times she would just close her eyes and wish for it to be over. She didn't particially care for oral sex, it did nothing for her, well it had never in the past, but with Nick it was different.

He was as light as a butterfly as he delicately placed his lips against her, kissing her before running his tongue through the middle of her already wet folds., it tickled as Belle gave a breathless little laugh. Nick raised his head, "What is so funny madam?"

"It tickles." Belle blushed, she suddenly felt shy.

"Does it now, well, I'll just have to see if I can provoke another response."

Belle had never known that it could feel like this, where had this man been all her life was the only coherent thing she could think of as Nick brought her to the height of passion. She couldn't help but cry out again and again untill tears ran freely down her face. Nick kissed his way back up her body untill he was over her, protectively as he nuzzled her neck. when he felt wetness he lifted his head to find Belle crying.

"Oh god Belle, did I hurt you sweetheart? I meant to make you feel good, not cause you pain." His voice cracked with emotion as he held her face with his hands. Belle sniffed a few times then smiled through her tears.

"You do make me happy Nick, I mean I am happy. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you, to have you all for myself." Nick placed a kiss on her lips and Belle could taste herself on him. He raised up to find her eyes closed and a look of peace on her face.

"I'm the lucky one Belle. My life has been this purgatory before I found you. You saved me with out even knowing it."

"We saved each other."

His hardness nudged against her, seeking comfort, all she was willing to give was his for the taking. They could not be whole untill they had completed their dance Belle thought as she opened her legs for him invitingly, welcoming him in.

Nick let out a long drawn out groan as he pushed in as far as he could go. She felt exquisite. He pulled out slowly and slowly pushed in again and Belle thought she might come undone just at the pressure of him returning . He went slowly, afraid that anything harder would hurt her, but Belle wrapped her legs around him tightly, urging him on with her hips.

They found a steady rhythm which they both seemed to like as they made love, the first time for them both. It was true that Nick had loved Milah but he had been barely a man and had never felt such attachment as he felt for the woman in his arms now. Belle on the other hand had never felt this. She had married Gavin to get away from her parents who controlled every move she made only to fall into the same sort of trap with a husband who turned out to be a similar control freak as well. More tears made their way down Belle's face but Nick wasn't so upset by their presence as the first time, knowing that their meaning was one of joy and not pain.

Belle stopped him after a while,and at first Nick thought he had hurt her but she quickly let him know she wished to change their position as she quickly flipped over and got up and her hands and knees. He gladly accepted their change with relish as he quickly mounted her, making her feel him in completely different places inside her.

She quickly felt her body heat up untill it had no wear to go but out as she cried out, her walls milking him, invoking the same heated response. They both lay exhausted on the floor as he rolled over to lay at her side as he pulled her up against him, kissing her neck.

"Next time we should really try out the bed." Belle giggled, "Agreed."


	14. Chapter 14

Nick Gold studied his reflection in the full length mirror. It didn't even look like him...well the old him, but he wasn't that man anymore was he? He adjusted his silk tie and ran his hands through his hair one more time. Should he have went ahead and gotten a haircut as Granny had suggested? Belle had informed him that she liked his hair this length so he hadn't worried about it, only making sure he was clean-shaven and dressed well.

He had taken to wearing the suits at work these days. Belle said it made him look more distinguished. He didn't mind the suits either, they made him feel important, like he was someone. Yes...he was a different man these days. It had been a year since him and Belle had opened up their own shop, filling it with the antiques she loved so much. Most days she could be found either at the small bookstore that they had added on to the side of the building with her nose down in a novel or in the back of his shop, sitting in the small chair with the wheels for easy moving, a brush in her hand as she painstakingly lacquered some ancient piece of art, that's what she refered to it as anyway he thought with a smile. She had read everything she could get her hands on in the beginning, often reading them to Nick so that they could become acquainted with the fine art of antique dealing.

Nick himself liked the pawn shop aspect of the small business they had built. He had learned a little bit about everything that came into the shop. They had managed to make two flourishing business and a happy life together. Nick still wasn't sure that he deserved all of it, that he deserved her. He was glad when he had quit working at the small bar, Ariel hadn't looked too upset about it either.

Every once in a while they would catch a glimpse of her walking down the street on her way to work, her hair finally starting to grow out again. Nick chuckled to himself as he thought about what Ruby had done to her, it was much less than she deserved. He would have dumped her into the garbage bin and locked her in, see how she felt about crawling around in the filth she herself was. If she spied them or especially Ruby she would cross the street or duck into a store. Belle bared her no ill will of course, but that was just how Belle was, kind and forgiving.

Nick took a seat on the bed and put on his socks that were the same color as his tie and the black dress shoes that he had bought for this very special occasion. After grabbing his cane to help hoist him up he made his way down the stairs and into the main part of the shop, James would be there any minute to pick him up. Even though with Belle's money she had received from her late husbands death and the two businesses which made sure that they lived comfortably and could have moved into a beautiful large home, they had still stayed in the small apartment above the pawn shop, but maybe it was time now to think about a bigger place. He had spied a large house just on the outskirts of town, a nice house with a big yard, and he could live with the pinkish color, it could be perfect. He intended to take Belle there next week to let her see what she thought of the place.

He sat there deep in thought untill the ringing of the small rusty bell above the door announced James' arrival.

"Hey buddy, you ready, I don't want to get you there late, Belle will kill us both." James's friendly, warm chuckle brought a smile to Nick's lips. His best friend, the best one anyone could ever have. Nick made his way out the door as James clapped him on the shoulder. "You look snazzy man, she's gonna love it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Belle paced back and forth, she wondered if a person could die from being too nervous,her belly was doing flip-flops, even her palms were sweaty, she looked up as Ruby came through the door. " Oh Belle honey, you look like your going to jump out of your skin, relax." Belle nodded her head and managed to put on a smile that looked more like a grimace of pain to Ruby.

"Sit down here, I brought all the things to fix your hair, now here comes the big question, up or down?" Belle shrugged her shoulders, seemed like she was incapable of making a decision today. "What ever you think Ruby, I don't know, how about a little of both?" Ruby smiled and nodded as she began sweeping back Belle's long hair, pinning it up at the sides so she could arrange the babies breath in it.

"There, you look beautiful Belle, come look at yourself in this long mirror."Belle walked over and started at her transformation,it didn't even look like her. A beautiful woman who was so different from the person she was before, stood looking back at her, tears welled up in her eyes.

"NO, NO Belle, I didn't spend all this time on your make-up for you to cry it all off just yet, that part comes later, now let's get you finished, time is ticking."

For once the sky was clear and sunny instead of the overcast it usually was, Belle was thankful as she allowed Ruby to help her into the ride they would be taking today. Belle thought about how much her life had changed, how much she had changed, and it was all because of Nick, the man she loved more than life. She remembered how she squealed with happiness when he had announced his surprise of building her a book store next to the pawn shop. It was perfect, only she had to read every single book that came through there and of course she had bought up every antique book she could find. She found out she had a real love for finding antiques and fixing them up, she had a steady hand and a good eye Nick told her, but he was her real passion. She couldn't imagine a day without him.

She thought about talking to him about moving though. They were going to need a bigger space eventually and she had secretly been looking around for a house. She had spied one on the edge of town but she really wasn't sure what he would think about the color, the yard was perfect though. Maybe if he liked it they could talk about painting it, but she happened to be very fond of pink and she could always convince him that salmon was a manly color, she laughed a little thinking about it. Ruby looked over at her and smiled. Belle was always smiling these days, Ruby had never seen her so happy this year, things had really worked out for her and Ruby was glad, she had never seen her so radiant and beautiful, she glowed with happiness.

The limousine pulled up at the park and Belle could have wept at the sight. Beautiful flowers were everywhere, Granny had really outdone herself with this. A beautiful sight to behold, the lines of chairs and the white ribbons with the large bouquets at the end of each row, a buffet fit for a King had been set up under a large tent, complete with an ice sculpture of two swans, where did they even find something so extravagant, Belle thought. Everyone took their seats when Belle arrived, it looked like the entire town had showed up. Ruby ran around to the other side to help Belle out of the car, she needed a little extra help these days, her proud belly grew bigger everyday with the twins and she just hoped she didn't look like a big white cake in her flowing dress. It was very modern Ruby had told her and Belle loved it, it was cut so that it flattered her ever-growing waist line and it ended just below her knee to give her the illusion of having longer legs than she knew she possessed. Ruby handed her the large bouquet of flowers and adjusted her veil before kissing her on the cheek. Belle hugged her back, there would be no way she could ever thank Ruby enough for all the help she and granny had given her on this special day.

A flash of color caught her attention and she looked up in time to see Nick and James take their spots beside the preacher. She flashed him a dazzling smile and he at her. Nick looked so dashing in his dark suit, and her heart swelled with love even more for the man who made all of her dreams come true. This was her life, a beautiful one with a man named Nick Gold, who when he came into her life had turned it upside down and gave her everything she ever wanted, a loving husband, a best friend and now soon a wonderful family complete with a baby boy and a baby girl who would make their lives a joy, yes Belle had to admit that the story of her life wasn't at all bad, in fact it was just about as perfect as it could be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

I hope you like the ending to this story and to Girlyemma96, thank you for bringing it up in my mind to finish it out, I loved this story from the beginning because some of it is based on my own personal experiences and you were right, it was left undone and that is one of the worst things you can do to a story, hope it ended like you would have liked. I'm going to try to give some closure to a few other of my stories that I really didn't bring to completion, thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and enjoyed it.


End file.
